Dr Blowhole's mom remake
by Cheycartoongirl8
Summary: Dr. Blowhole's mother is visiting and she's a penguin! Secrets are revealed and someone from Blowhole's past comes to finish what he didn't accomplish last time... I do not own Penguins of Madagascar! Final Chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

Note: I do not own any characters except Crystal, Dr. Blowhole's adoptive mother, his real parents and whales. All characters own by Nickelodeon and Dream Works.

Hey People! This is my first posted Penguins of Madagascar Fic.

* * *

><p>Dr. Blowhole's Mom<p>

Chapter 1

Dr. Blowhole was riding his Segway back and forth in the main control room.

All the lobsters were staring at him, wondering if he was okay.

Ever since he got a phone call a few days ago he's been acting really nervous.

"Uh doc? Are you okay?" One of the lobsters asked.

Blowhole jumped.

"Wh-what?" he asked, panicking.

"Doc it's okay. I asked if you were okay."

"Oh yeah, fine,"

"Anything you need to get off your chest?"

"No. Get back to work."

The lobster headed back to his seat without protesting.

Blowhole continued to ride his Segway back and forth.

"Doc, you got a video message."

"Play it on the big screen."

A video appeared on the screen.

A female penguin with green eyes, wearing her feathers (similar to human hair) in a bun was on the screen.

"Hi sweetie, I just called to let you know I'll be there in a few minutes. Your room is clean right?" she asked.

Blowhole blushed. It was his adoptive mother Crystal. She adopted him when he was a day old after his father tried to kill him, before murdering his mother.

Several of the lobsters started sniggering.

Blowhole shot them a death glare and they stopped.

"Yes mother. It's clean."

He loved Crystal, but she always turned his lair into hers when she stayed, which meant he had to live by her rules when she stayed.

"Good. And no plotting against humans when I'm there, understand?" Crystal demanded.

"Me? Plotting against humans? Mother I would never…" He chuckled nervously.

She gave him a stern look.

He slumped his shoulders in defeat. "I understand."

"Good. Love you." She cooed.

"Love ya too." He replied, blushing hard.

The video message ended.

He banged his head against his Segway.

She always had to embarrass him in front of everyone.

"Uh doc?" Another lobster asked.

"Take the rest of the day off." He groaned.

All the lobsters gave each other glances.

They left the room to avoid his anger if they stayed.

Dr. Blowhole sighed deeply.

If he released his anger now when Crystal walked in he'd be in huge trouble.

_What did mom tell me when I get angry? It was uh… Oh yea, my stress pen-gu-in._ He thought.

He grinned. He loved squeezing it because he imagined it was either one of the penguins he was choking.

He went to his room to get his stress penguin.

"Victor! I'm here! Where are you? Mommy's got a kiss and big present for you!"

Blowhole went into the control room.

There stood his mother and sure enough she had a wrapped up present in her flippers.

"Hello mother." He greeted politely.

"What happened to the "hi mommy" I used to get?" She asked.

"Mother, I'm not a little kid anymore."

"And yet I can't get the excitement I had when you were little? I still get my hug and kiss right?" she asked.

"Oh mother." He chuckled, leaning down, careful not to fall off his Segway, giving her a hug and a kiss.

"You always seemed to give the best kisses and hugs baby."

"I know. You tell me that every time I give one."

"Because it's true and here's your present."

Blowhole took the present and started shaking it. "I wonder what it could be. Is it that advance chemistry with the uranium and plutonium?"

"No. Go ahead and open."

Blowhole opened the present. He let out a squeal.

"Fish!"

"I knew you would like it!"

"Like it? Mother I love it!"

"Oh I knew it! I couldn't ask for a better son." She replied, hugging him.

Blowhole blushed.

"Now I know how busy you are about "plotting against the human race" and all…" She did air quotes at plotting against the human race.

"Actually mother I gave my minions the rest of the day off so we can have our mother/son day."

"Oh Victor," she cooed, cupping her flippers around his face.

"Now do you want to watch a movie, go swimming together? Your choice,"

"Let's go for a swim. It'd be nice to get out of the lair."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

Blowhole was swimming around Crystal, thrilled to see her after so long.

They were outside of New York in the ocean next to Lady Liberty.

"Can we play a game?" He asked. Usually he never showed any interest in such childlike things, but he always acted like a child when she was around.

"Anything as long as it's not dangerous."

He frowned. How can he find any game that wouldn't be considered dangerous?

"Marco Polo?"

"Absolutely not. With your eyes close you can pump into something and hurt yourself."

He sighed.

"How about we play on the sponge beds?"

"Mo-o-o-o-o-m," he whined.

"That's where I would play."

"But that's for babies!"

"Okay, okay, okay. I understand." A sly smiled crossed her face. "How about the…TICKLE PENGUIN?"

"No! No! Mother please! Stop!" he begged as she started tickling him.

He started laughing.

She got off of him and dove underwater.

Blowhole went after her.

* * *

><p>(Penguin HQ)<p>

Skipper was looking over the screens that showed all over New York. Even in the ocean close to New York.

He had his fish coffee in his flipper.

Rico was sitting behind him, brushing Ms. Perky's hair.

"No! No! Stop!" Skipper head jerked to the cry.

He saw Crystal and Blowhole on screen.

"Hoover Dam! Blowhole is attacking an innocent penguin!"

"Wha?" Rico asked.

"Kowalski! Private! Get over here ASAP!"

The two penguins belly slid in front of him.

"Is there any reason for why you called us Skippah?" Private asked.

"Yes. Blowhole has one of our brother and sister of black and white."

"That fiend!" Kowalski exclaimed.

"Boys we are going on a rescue mission"

* * *

><p>(In the water, near Lady Liberty)<p>

They were staking out Blowhole.

"No! Mercy! Mercy!" Crystal cried.

"Boys attack!" Skipper attacked.

They jumped into the water.

When Blowhole was in their sights they attacked him.

"Blowhole!" Skipper called, feet away from him.

He was holding Crystal in his flippers.

"Pen-gu-ins? What are you doing here?"

"To help a damsel in distress," Private answered.

"Damsel?" Blowhole asked.

"In distress?" Crystal finished.

They looked at each other and started laughing.

"Why oo waughing?" Rico asked.

"Oh Victor sweetie your friends are hilarious."

"Actually mother…"

"I'm surprise you never told me about them. "

"That's because they…"

"Whoa, time out here. She's your mother?" Skipper interrupted.

"I know it's weird isn't it? My name is Crystal. What's yours?"

"My names Skipper, this is Kowalski, Rico and Private." Skipper introduced pointing to each penguin.

"How is it that she is your mum? I don't think it's possible for a penguin to have a dolphin for a child right Kowalski."

"She kind of…sort of…adopted me when I was a day old." Blowhole admitted.

"Impossible. Dolphins are mammals so they need milk to survive in the first two years of life before they are old enough to eat fish. Penguins however regurgitate fish into the baby penguins' mouth. A penguin raising a dolphin will be most difficult." Kowalski explained.

"What about your real parents?" Private asked Blowhole.

"It was so sad. If I hadn't found him he would've been killed, or die of starvation one of the two…" Crystal explained.

"Mother," Blowhole warned.

"How so?" Private asked.

"Well I was swimming through the ocean, after my crate fell off the boat, I was being transported to a zoo, and well I was looking for my brother. He too was transferred to zoo. I was swimming when I came across this dolphin family. I was getting their attention when I noticed the father…Oh my gosh look at the time!"

She stopped, and looked at Blowhole.

"Victor I think it's past your bed time."

"But mother…" he protested.

"No buts, off to bed with you. Early to bed to earlier rise…"

"Makes one healthy wealthy and wise," he muttered unhappily, "But mother you've been telling me since I was a kid."

"And it stills apply to you now. I can see you haven't been sleep."

"Yea but…"

"No more buts, off to bed. Or do I have to get Mr.…."

"I'm going, I'm going,"

He swam towards the land.

"And no talking to strangers!"

He rolled his eye and jumped on his Segway.

"Now where was I…?" she asked the team of penguins.

* * *

><p>Yeah the part about the sponge beds I got off of Finding Nemo. I just had to add the part because Crystal is overprotective like Marlin.<p>

Such a funny line though. In some odd way...O-o

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A look in the past of how Crystal adopted Blowhole and how she managed to take care of him. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

A young female penguin was swimming through the ocean. Her crate had broken once it fell of the boat.

She had been swimming to save her little brother.

She surfaced from the water to see if see was could still see the boat.

Nothing. Nothing but sky and water.

She cursed under breath.

"Nice going Crystal. You let your little brother get away from you after you promised him you would never leave him. Smart, Crystal very smart."

She sighed.

"Martha you idiot! I said I wanted a girl! Not a boy! Can't you do anything right?" A male voice snarled.

Crystal turned her head to see a dolphin family. A dolphin baby was splashing in the water.

His brown eyes looked at the sky in wonderment.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I can't ch-choose what gender our b-baby would be when h-h-he's born." The female dolphin dubbed "Martha" cringed.

The baby dolphin swam up to his mother nuzzling her.

"I want you to kill him." The male growled.

"But Richard! H-he's our baby!" Martha protested.

"Are you questioning my orders?" Richard snarled.

He grabbed his mate and started strangle her.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to question my orders?" He screamed.

Crystal swam up to the baby.

"S-save my b-baby," Martha choked out.

Crystal grabbed the baby's dolphin's flipper and started swimming.

The little dolphin started crying.

Crystal looked back to see the male chasing after them.

"Swim baby for your mommy." She told the dolphin.

"Give me that kid!"

Crystal dragged the baby with her through the underground caverns.

"Do what I do okay baby?"

The baby dolphin nodded, unsure of what was happening.

She swam through the many holes and gaps in the walls, the baby dolphin following her.

"Just a few more holes and we're free." Crystal told him.

Richard was catching up fast.

She did a cork screw through a tiny hole, the baby did the same.

"Just a little farther..." she encoured.

Richard stretched his flipper out, almost touching his son's tail.

Just a few more inches...

Bam!

Richard was stuck in the hole.

He thrashed around wildly, trying to escape.

Crystal and the baby dolphin looked back at him, breathing hard.

"You can't run forever! One day I'll find him and kill him! You hear me? I will kill him!"

Crystal grabbed the baby's flipper and swam away from the dangerous full grown dolphin.

About a mile away the surfaced.

"You're safe now baby. He can't hurt you anymore. I promise."

He rubbed himself against her side.

"Oh you poor thing. How are going to survive without a mother? I can't feed you."

He nuzzled the side of her face.

She hugged him.

_I guess I could...no. I don't know anything about raising a dolphin. I can't produce milk to feed him. But I did promise I would watch over him..."_

"I'll be your mother. You still need a name. I'll name you after my father who sacricfied himself to save me and my brother from a leopard seal. Your name will be Victor."

He let out a squeal.

"Come along sweetie we have a long way to go." she told him grabbing his flipper.

* * *

><p>About a couple of minutes he started squeaking and squeal, a sign saying he's hungry.<p>

"I know you're hungry baby, and I'm trying to find a mammal that could feed you."

"What a shame, but not for me." a deep voice answered.

Crystal turned around to see a tiger shark a natural predators for dolphins, especially babies like Victor.

"You will not harm my son!"

"_Your_ son? This will be easier than I thought."

He lunged at the helpless baby, but Crystal was faster.

She jumped on his head, grabbing his muzzle, clamping it.

"Get off of me!" the shark demanded, his voive muffled.

"You...will...not...harm...my...baby!" she told him, as he tried to shake her off.

Victor watched his adoptive mother and the shark fight.

He whimpered in fear.

Suddenly a female blue whale surfaced.

"I'm not interuppting am I?" she asked.

Crystal and the shark took no notice.

Victor nudged her.

"What's wrong sweetie are you lost?" she asked.

He pointed at his adoptive mother and the shark with his head.

Crystal had started pecking the shark.

"Ow! Ow! Stop pecking me!" the shark cried.

"Are you going to leave me and my baby alone?" she asked still pecking him.

"If it'll get you stop pecking me then yes!"

She jumped off of him.

"If you or any other sharks try to eat my baby agian I'll do more and peck."

She jerked quickly at him.

He jumped back, screaming like a girl, and swam away.

She turned around see the whale.

"O-oh sorry. Victor? Victor? Where are you?" she called.

Victor swam around the whale and up to her.

She placed her flippers on his face.

"Don't you ever scare mommy like that agian. I want you to stay close to me at all times okay?"

He nodded.

The whale sighed longfully.

"Something wrong?" Crystal asked.

"Seeing you two reminds me of my son when he was still alive. He would've been two weeks old."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay."

Crystal suddenly got an idea.

"Can you still produce milk?"

"Yes, but I don't see why..."

"Victor here lost his mother not that long ago. I can't give him the milk he needs to survive. Could you...?"

Victor had already sensed the milk and was nudging against her.

The whale thought about the offer.

"I'd love to. But I have to warn you. My milk won't last as long as a dolphin's. It'll only be for a few months."

"That's long enough. It'll only be till we reach New York."

They watched the little dolphin nurse.

"I feel like a mother agian." The whale replied.

Victor finished nursing and swam back to Crystal.

"Come along sweetie we have a long way to go." she told him, grabbing his flipper.

* * *

><p>A month passed by when they arrived at New York.<p>

It was night, and the city was lit up like a christmas tree.

Victor had grown quite a bit.

"Mommy! Pretty stars!" he called.

"Those arn't stars my sweet. Those are buildings and lights." Crystal told him

"Pretty. Why here?" he asked.

"This is our new home. The humans are going to feed us and predators won't hurt us."

"No meanies?"

"No meanies."

He looked at the whale.

"Auntie Rose stay?"

The whale, who's name is Rose, shook her head.

"I'm sorry sweetie, Auntie Rose can't stay."

"No go!" he cried, hugging her.

"I'm sorry sugar. I'll visit I promise. Don't cry sugar."

"Stay!" he cried.

"I'm sorry baby. I will stop by. Now promise your Auntie Rose that you'll be a good boy to your mommy?"

He nodded.

"That's my good boy. I love you Victor. I promise I'll tell you stories of my adventures when I come back." she kissed his head and dove under the water.

He swam over to Crystal and hugged her.

"It's okay sweetie. This is our new life."

He stared at the city. Home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Another chapter people! With a surprise! *Evil laugh* Plus the penguins invaded my house to help write my story.**

**Private: It's an honor miss. **

**Me: Thank you Private...Skipper get out of my bookback!**

**Skipper: I will discover your secrets sister!**

**Me: Touch my notebooks you'll be with Manifred and Johnson. Anyway here's the 3rd chapter and... Rico don't eat the fish! Enjoy while I get my sister's fish out of Rico's stomach.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

When she was finished the penguins looked at each other.

"You said you lost a little brother, am I correct?" Kowalski asked.

"Yes."

"I too lost a sister."

"Could it be possible?" she asked.

"Very possible, but I will need a DNA sample to prove it."

She grabbed a feather from her bun and pulled.

"Here," she replied handing him the feather.

Skipper jumped on Kowalski.

"Are you mad man? Do you know what would happen it?"

"I might possibly found my long lost older sister?"

"Blowhole will be your nephew! Am I the only one who actually thought about that?"

"But Skippa' wouldn't that be a good thing? If Crystal is Kowalski's sister then she could help us Blowhole." Private replied.

"I'm sorry boys, if it is possible, I'm not going to help you tab my son. He maybe evil but he is my little boy." Crystal interrupted.

"We understand miss."

"Thank you. I should get going. Thank you for the lovely converstation boys. We should have fish and tea some time." Crystal told them, waving good bye.

"Nice talking to you too." Kowalski replied.

"Buh-bye!" Rico waved.

* * *

><p>(Blowhole's lair)<p>

Blowhole was riding his Segway in the main control room.

"She always has to treat me like a little kid." He growled to himself.

He sighed deeply.

"But she did take me in and I am grateful that she raised me. Then those dullard humans had to sent us to different zoos. Thank God I built that video watch so we could stay in contact."

He rubbed his forehead.

He looked at the clock. 9:30 pm.

And she wanted him go to bed at this time?

Oh she's definately a mother all right.

He sighed agian.

Maybe he should get to bed. He was getting a headache.

He turned his Segway to the hallway.

He wasn't even across the room when his mother came in.

"Victor!" she exclaimed, as they bumped into each other.

"Mother! I-I'm sorry. I was just heading to bed."

"No need to be sorry baby. Any big plans tomorrow?"

"Um...sceeming, inventing, plotting revenge, that sort thing."

"No planning to spend the day with me?"

"Mother. I'm really tired can talk about this in the morning?"

She chuckled hopping on top of the Segway. "Oh baby."

She kissed his cheek.

"Get some sleep. I'll be in there to check on you later."

"Mother I'm..."

"Not a little kid anymore. I know. But even an evil genius needs to be aware of the dangers that he can't control."

"Yes mother."

"Good night my little angle." she kissed him again.

"Good night mother."

He rolled out into the hallway, down the hall into his room, wiping his cheek.

"Note to self: Talk to mom about her PDA."

He rolled onto his waterbed.

He sighed happily pulling the covers up.

He looked around and grabbed something from underneth his bed.

It was a stuffy orange fish wearing a green hat.

He held it close to his chest.

It was his stuff fish that Crystal gave him when he was little.

"Good night Mr. Fishy."

* * *

><p>(Penguin HQ)<p>

Kowalski had started DNA testing.

A beeping sound buzzed.

"It's can't be! But it's true!" Kowalski exclaimed.

"What's all the jibber jabber Kowalski? " Skipper demanded.

"I tested each of ours and Crystal's feather to see if any of us are her brother."

"And?"

"Apparently..." Kowalski grinned, "I'm a perfect match!"

"Noooooo!" Skipper screamed, falling to his knees.

Private waddled up to him.

"Is everything okay Skippa'?"

"Apparently Skipper is not pleased with the news I just gave him."

"What was that K'walski?"

"Me and Crystal are brother and sister. Our DNA was a match."

"Contragulations! We should throw a party for the good news!" Private suggested.

"No parties!" Skipper ordered.

"But Skippa'! This is a joyous occasion sir."

"No buts Private. If Blowhole dicovers our base who knows what catrashophe it would cause?" Skipper replied.

"Ragulabajacada!" Rico ecclaimed.

"Exactly Rico. Boys it's lights out. Off to bed."

The penguins hopped into thier bunks.

Rico on bottom, Skipper then Kowalski in the middle and Private on top.

"Goodnight boys."

"Goodnight Skipper." They replied before doozing off.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I finally got the fish out of Rico! Oh. Enjoy the chapter?<strong>

**Skipper: How could you make my Lieutentant Blowhole's Uncle?**

**Me: Surprise!**

**Skipper: You are pushing it!**

**Private: I think it's great Skippa'. **

**Skipper: (laughing) Sweet naive Private. This could jepoardize our missions!**

**Me: Aw poor Skippy afriad of a little family reunion.**

**Skipper: I don't know the meaning of the word fear.**

**Kowalski: Fear-To be afraid of something or someone. It came from the Latin root Phobia meaning...**

**Skipper: Kowalski! Put a quarter in the show off jar.**

**Private: (Holds up jar with quarters in it.)**

**Kowalski: (puts quarter in the jar)**

**Me: Please review! Rico... touch my sisters fish and I'll make penguin stew out of you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: New chapter! Oh hey, I forgot to explain on thing in the last chapter PDA means Public Display of Affection. Skipper stop giving me the evil eye it's not going to change the story.**

**Skipper: You will pay for it!**

**Me: Go cry a river. **

**Skipper: I do not cry. Crying is for girls and sissies.**

**Me: (rolls eyes) Riiiiiiight. Shut up and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

_Blowhole was swimming in the ocean. _

_Crystal was watching him._

"_Don't swim out too far!"_

"_I won't mother!" he called._

_He did flips and jumps to entertain her. She clapped flippers._

"_That was wonderful baby!" _

_Blowhole smiled. _

_"Thank you mother."_

_He backed up and torpedo through the water._

_He jumped up and flipped out of the water._

_Splash! _

_A large wave of water fell back into the ocean._

_"Mother did you see that?" he asked, turning his head to look at her._

_She was gone._

_"Mother? Mother?" He called._

_Blood was laying in the water, surronding him._

_"Mother! Mother!" he called desperatly._

_A deep laughter appeared out of nowhere._

_"Wh-who's there? Mother is that you?" He asked._

_He looked around and saw her body, laying upside in the water._

_"Mother!" he exclaimed._

_He swam over to her flipping her over._

_"Mother! Mother wake up please! Don't leave me! Mother!"_

_"She can't save you now son." A voice hissed._

_"No!" he cried in shock. "Mother? Mom? Mommy? Mommy? Wake up for me please?"_

_He nudged her body._

_"Mother please wake up!" _

_The voice laughed._

_"Mother please stay! I need you! Mother!_ Moooootttthhhheeeeeerrrrrr!"

Blowhole jolted awake, panting.

A thought crossed his mind. Causing him to panic.

"Mother! Mother!" He called.

Crystal ran into his room.

She jumped on his bed, hugging him.

"Shhh. It's okay I'm right here."

"Y-you weren't moving. Bl-blood everywhere. A-a voice."

"Shh, it was just a bad dream. I'm fine see?"

He looked at her fearfully then rubbed his head against her.

"I thought I lost you." he whimpered.

"Honey, you can never lose me. I will always be with you even if I'm not here."

"How?" He asked skeptically.

"In your heart." She placed her right flipper on his heart. "Keep that in mind and you'll never lose me sweetie."

"But how can that..."

"Victor." Her voice was firm but soft. "There are many things that we can't explain. Like how the universe was formed. But one things for sure, no matter how big the unverse is, a mother's love will be always be greater."

He was quite, thinking of what she said.

"Now my little angle it's time for you to go back to bed..."

"No!"

She looked at him.

"Something wrong sweetie?"

He sighed.

"Mother, my dream, you don't think it could be a warning do you?"

"Maybe. Don't worry about it. I'll talk to a friend of mine who's an expert in this division. Now try to get some sleep baby."

"I'll try mother."

"That's good enough. Good night." she kissed him.

"Good night mother."

* * *

><p>Blowhole let of a moan when he rolled into the main control room.<p>

That dream really screwed his mind up last night.

He rubbed his forehead.

"Doc! Doc!"

"What?" he demanded.

The lobster calling him jumped.

"I-I was just gonna tell you we are three days ahead of schedule."

"And?"

"And your mother cleared you schedule."

"She what?"

Crystal waddled into the room.

"Mother did you clear my schedule?" he ordered.

"What? No 'good morning mother'?"

He did a face-palm (or flipper?).

"Good morning mother and WHY DID YOU CLEAR MY SCHEDULE?"

She gave a coy smile.

"Oh sweetie. You and your schedule. You need to relax, enjoy life. Stress is going to be the death of you."

"Mother." he growled.

"Oh sweetie relax."

"Relax mother? This is important to me! How can I be an evil genuis if I can't do any evil?"

"Oh baby, there's plenty of time to be evil. You need to stop and smell the flowers."

"Smell the flowers? Mother I'm trying to take over the world!"

"But taking over the world is such a big job for someone who's so little..."

"I'm not a little kid anymore mother! Will you give it..."

"U-uh doc?"

"What?" He exclaimed.

"Th-the penguins had contacted you. They wish to speak to your mother."

"Oh a message for me? We'll continue our conversation in a little bit." she told him.

"Mother!"

"Don't you 'Mother' me young man. Now mind your manners."

"But mother!"

"Victor!" she scowled.

He shut his mouth.

She looked at the screen.

"Hello boys. Sleep well?" she asked.

"Affermitive madam." Skipper replied.

"Just like a baby." Kowalski replied.

"I wish the same was for Victor. The poor little thing had a nightmare." she cooed sweetly at her son.

"Mother." he growled in a threatning tone.

Skipper started laughing.

"God Blowhole! I didn't think you of all creatures would be a mama's boy!"

"I am not a mama's boy!"

"From what I hear I think it's a different situtation."

Blowhole's cheeks were red, an angry expression on his face.

"Excuse me, while I plan on squee-ee-e-e-e-e-zing the life of my stress pen-gu-in. And I'll imagining I'm stra-a-a-a-a-angling you Skipper."

He turned his Segway around and rolled back to his room.

"Well Crystal we called because we have the results of our DNA test." Kowalski replied.

"And?" she asked.

"We are a match!" He exclaimed.

"Wonderful! I'll tell Victor!" she replied.

"No need to. How about we make it a surprise?" Kowalski suggested.

"Perfect! I think my little boy needs some cheering up and this would be perfect."

"I don't think that'll be a good idea miss. Doc doesn't like things that aren't in his schedule." a lobster told her.

"Oh what's a little surprise going to do? He'll be thrilled!"

"I don't know. The last time someone threw him a surprise... let's just say it didn't end well."

"What didn't end well Red One?"

"Who's there? Oh doc. U-uh your mother...she..."

"I just wanted to tell you I had invited these nice boys for fish and tea."

"Mother!"

"Oh Victor. It'll be nice to catch up with my fellow species."

"But mother! They're my mortal enemies!"

"Victor! That is enough. I don't know what has got in into you. You never acted this way before. I'd expect you to be more polite."

"But mother!"

"No more buts. Now behave or I'll make sure you won't be sceeming agianst humans again you understand?"

"Yes mother."

"Good. I'll see you boys in a little bit."

The screen went blank.

Blowhole crossed his flippers, pouting.

"Oh Victor. It'll only be for an hour or two. Now go eat breakfast and clean yourself up."

"Yes mother."

He growled as he went to the kitchen unit.

"Note to self: NEVER let mother video chat with the pen-gu-ins ever agian." he told himself as he grabbed a fish to eat.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yea I know, not my best chapter. But how cute is it that Blowhole has a nightmare of his mom?<strong>

**Private: Cute? You call that cute? That was scarier then when I hanged out with those badagers!**

**Me: Okay so it was a little scary, but it's a nightmare Private.**

**Skipper: Nightmare, Smightmare. At least I get to see Blowhole act like a little kid. I even got pictures!**

**Kowalski: Yes seeing Blowhole in his most embarrassing moments is quite a sight.**

**Me & Rico: Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Another chapter! I know chapter 4 wasn't my best so I'm gonna make it up to ya.**

**Skipper: What are you talking about girly? That was the best chapter I have ever read!**

**Me: Thanks Skip... What a minute! Skipper doesn't even like my story! Who are you and what have you done with the real Skipper?**

**Skipper: Whoa there girly. I had a change of heart. If I get to see Blowhole embarrassed the way you are doing, I'm gonna enjoy it!**

**Me: Um... thanks? Here's chapter 5 and... Kowalski get out of my room! Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

"Skippa'? Do you think we should bring a gift? We are having tea with K'walski's sister."

"Gee I don't know Private. Why don't we call Blowhole and ask what to bring?" Skipper commented sarcastically.

"Maybe we should bring some fish and a couple of Private's tea bags." Kowalski suggested.

"I was being sarcastic boys."

"Sorry Skipper. I just want to make a good impression on my sister. It's been a long time since i've seen her."

Private had grabbed his tin of English tea bags.

"Kowalski which one do think your sister will like best?"

"I don't know Private."

Rico threw up a basket with a couple of trout in it.

"Oh yea that's great Rico. Not that any of you nancycats are thinking of the dangers here! The moment we set foot on his lair we'll be trapped like rats." Skipper exclaimed.

"I highly doubt my sister will let him capture us sir." Kowalski replied taking two tea bags from Private's tin and putting them in the basket.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

><p>(Blowhole's lair)<p>

"Ow! Ow!"

"Victor stop moving! How you manage to get yourself like this is unbelievable."

They were in bathroom.

Blowhole was in a whale size tube, about the size of a Beluga whale.

He was covered in brown stuff, bubbles in the tub and all over him.

Crystal was on top of him, with a scrub brush in her flipper.

"I can't believe you got yourself covered in manure." she scowled, scrubbing his head.

"It wasn't my fault! I had no idea that truck was going to dump manure in that spot!" he protested.

"It doesn't matter. Look at you. You look like some unkempt ruffian."

Blowhole started shaking his head.

"Victor! Stop moving your head!"

He stopped, muttering under his breath.

"Can we at least have some music?" he asked.

"Okay sweetie." she cleared her throat.

"No! Not the bathtime song!" he declared.

"Too late." she replied.

She cleared her voice.

_"Scrub scrub scrub_

_here in the tub_

_my baby covered in manure_

_here he smells like a sewer_

_my poor little smelly_ _baby._"

"Mother!"

"Oh hush."

She had went down to his face.

"Mother!"

"Stay still. You got manure over half your face!"

"But mother!"

She grabbed a washclothe.

"Mother what are you doing?" he asked.

"Washing your face and I want you to stay still."

He tried to pull his head away, but it's impossible when she was on his head.

"Victor stop squirming. No wonder things are smaller after your fittings because you won't stop moving."

He groaned as she wiped off his face.

"See sweetie? I can now see your beautiful face agian." she told him holding up a mirror.

His face was clean that's for sure.

Bubbles were on the side of his face like side burns.

He and Crystal started laughing.

"I look like something from those old movies!"

Crystal giggled as she took a flipper full of bubbles on his head.

He now had an bubble afro.

"I look like Red off the 70's show!" he commented.

She giggled.

"Do you remember the last time you had fun in the tub?"

He tilted his head to the side trying to remember.

His eyes shut.

"It was two day before the humans seperated us..."

* * *

><p>(Past, Corney Island, Blowhole's and Crystal's lair underneth the park)<p>

"Victor! Victor where are you?" a young Crystal called.

She shook her head. This was the second time today he disappeared.

She noticed him under the table sniggering.

She walked up to the underwater window.

"Oh boo woo, my poor little Victor lost in the water. How am I ever going to to find him? Oh whoa me."

She sighed sorrowfully.

"I guess I have to sell all my baby's things away, including Mr. Fishy."

"No! Don't sell Mr. Fishy!" he cried.

He was on a skateboard. He rolled up to her.

He was almost two years old.

He rolled up to her flippers.

"Don't sell Mr. Fishy! I won't hide from you ever agian!"

She chuckled.

"Now that I found you, it's bath time."

He whined loudy.

"I don't like taking baths! I'm always in the water!"

She giggled. "Oh Victor. Just because you're a water mammal doesn't mean you can't be clean."

He pouted.

"Come along my little genuis. Once you're nice and clean, we can watch a movie."

"I wanna watch that new scary movie we got."

"Absolutly not! You're not 13 and you could have nightmares for years! No. We'll discuss the movie later."

He whined agian.

She chuckled again, pushing him into the bathroom.

"Why do I have to take a bath? I'm not even dirty."

"Victor. Just because you're not physically dirty doesn't mean there isn't small forms of dirt on you."

"Not fair!"

She laughed as they strolled into the bathroom.

She rolled him into the tub.

"I want those white things in the tub." he told her.

"Bubbles? I'm already on that, look."

And sure enough bubbles were already appearing.

He squealed, throwing them in the air.

Bubbles had landed on his head and his nose.

He giggled.

Crystal laughed with him, taking a washclothe and cleaning his back.

"Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"We going to be together forever right mommy?" he asked, rubbing his wet head agianst her.

"Forever is a long time. Your going to grow up, find a girl, have children..."

"Ew! Girls! Icky!"

She laughed.

"I'm a girl am I icky?" she asked, wiping his face.

"You're no icky mommy. You're a mommy and mommies are never icky."

She chuckled at his comment.

A thought crossed her mind.

"Honey? Do you wish you had a daddy?"

He was playing with the bubbles.

"Sometimes. A daddy would be nice to see you with someone to help you with me."

"A daddy would be nice to help with future boy problems."

"I don't want a daddy like my real daddy. He's a meanie."

She nodded, washing his head.

"Mommy?"

"Yes baby?"

"Why did my daddy not want me?"

She hesitated to answer.

"Let's save that for when you're older."

"How much older mommy? When I'm a grown up like you?"

"Not that much older."

"Mommy, I think I'm clean."

"I don't think so. I think I missed a spot."

"Where?" he asked, looking over himself.

"There." she replied, tickling him underneth his chin.

He giggled.

"No I'm serious right there." she told him, continuing to tickle him.

He laughed, splashing water all over them.

They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>(Present)<p>

"God I was so niave back then. I can't believe I asked those questions when I was little." Blowhole replied.

"You were a little Curious George back then." Crystal told him, rubbing a fluffy blue towel on his head.

He closed his eye, enjoying the warm towel.

"Crystal! We're here!" Kowalski's voice ranged through the lair.

"We'll be out in a minute!" she called to him.

She stroke the towel down his body.

"I remember how much you loved this towel when you were little. You would keep this towel wrapped around you after your baths. It was so cute how you would curl up and snuggle with it like it was your favorite baby blanket."

"Mother." he protested, chuckling lightly.

"I know baby. Keep stories like that on the down low."

"If you can try."

She laughed lightly.

"We shouldn't keep them waiting. Bad manners you know."

"Of course mother." he replied rolling his eye.

"You're up to something aren't you Blowhole?" Skipper accused, his voice ringing.

"Hold your horses pen-gu-in. We're coming."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Better? I hope so. <strong>

**Private: That chapter wasn't so bad. At least it wasn't as scary like that other one.**

**Skipper:(sarcastically) Oh yea just great. You're missing the point sister. People want action! **

**Me: I'll get to that! **

**Rico: Nabukalahgeloa!**

**Me: Thank you for noticing Rico. I did get the little tickle fight in the past with Blowhole and Crystal from a Finding Nemo scene.**

**Skipper: Are you obsessed with Finding Nemo or something?**

**Me: No. However me and my friend Silver Flyer was talking about Disney Movies a while ago. I guess lines from the movie were glued in my head from not seeing the movie in so long.**

**Skipper:(sarcastically, rolling his eyes) Riiiiight.**

**Me: Shut up. I got pictures of you with that bobble head Lola from Africa.**

**Skipper: Where did you get that?**

**Me: Mason and Phil e-mailed these to me. **

**Skipper: Those chimps are going to be lock and key when I'm through with them.**

**Me: Yea sure. Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Hi people! Chapter 6 here. How awesome is that? Can I get a high five anyone?**

**Me & Rico: (High five)**

**Skipper: What's so special about Chapter 6? Probably going to be another sappy touching moment between Blowhole and his precious mommy.**

**Me: A little bit. At least you get your wish.**

**Skipper: What do you mean?**

**Me: There's going to be some action in this chapter.**

**Skipper: Booya!**

**Me: Yea, don't get over excited. Chapter 6 people, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Blowhole tapped his flipper on the table impatiently.

It's been ten minutes and no one had said a word.

_Someone better say something soon or I'm gonna lose my patience._

"What a delicious tea. What flavor is this?" Crystal asked.

"Mint." Private replied. "I took it from my tin of English tea bags. I have many flavors."

Blowhole rolled his eye before taking a sip.

"So Crystal. Raising Blowhole must of been really difficult." Skipper replied, a sly grin on his face.

Blowhole sent him an accused glare.

"Not at all. Victor was a sweet little boy."

"Blowhole? Sweet? 'Blowhole' and 'sweet' wouldn't be in the same sentence together without 'isn't' in the middle." Skipper commented.

Blowhole shut his eye, trying to ignore the comment.

"So Blowhole, how's things running here?" Kowalski asked.

"Fine." the evil dolphin answered, taking another sip of his tea.

"No revenge against us and the humans?" Kowalski asked.

"I promised mother I wouldn't do any form of evil while she stayed."

"I see. And you usually listen to her?"

"Usually, is that a problem?"

"Not at all. Just wondering."

Kowalski took a sip of his tea.

Rico looked at his, sniffed it, made a disgusted look and pushed it way.

Blowhole looked at him with slight intrest but went back to closing his eye.

"Doc! Doc!" A lobster called running (can a lobster run? I don't know) into the kitchen unit.

"What is it Red One?" Blowhole asked, taking a sip.

"You got another video message!"

"From who?"

"I don't know doc. It's anyomous."

"Anyomous?" He thought about who it could be. "It's probably Hans trying to pull a prank on me agian. I'll see what it is."

He looked at the table. "Excuse me, I'll be back in a moment."

He rolled out of the kitchen unit.

The five penguins at the table followed him.

"Play the video." he replied in monotone voice.

The video filled the screen. It was black with a silhouette.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Blowhole demanded.

The voice deep, most likely to be disguised.

"I am someone from your past that you might not remember."

"Is this that annoying puffian Hans?"

"No."

"Then what do you want? I happen to be in the middle of something very important."

"I can't wish my son a hello?"

BLowhole gasped, his vision getting blurred, the room was spinning, he felt light head, then... he blacked out.

Crystal slide up to her passed out son.

"Victor? Victor?" she called, slapping his face gently.

Kowalski looked up at the screen.

"Who are you?"

"That is not of your concern penguin."

Crystal layed her head near his chest.

"What do you want?" Private asked, cowering behind Rico.

"Let's just I want something that I didn't have last time."

"And that concerns Blowhole... how?" Skipper asked, crossing his flippers.

"There's things from the past you wouldn't understand between me and him."

Blowhole groaned, as he placed a flipper on his head.

"Victor!" Crystal cried, hugging him.

He opened his eye, still rubbing his head.

"Uuhgg my head." he groaned.

"Don't move so quickly baby."

She looked over his head.

"Careful Blowhole you got a nasty clobber to the cranium." Kowalski told him.

The lobsters helped him back onto his Segway.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty." Skipper commented to him.

Blowhole ignored him.

"Uhg. What happen?"

"You fainted doc. Don't you remember?"

Blowhole shook his head.

The figure on the screen snorted in disgust.

"That's my son. Pathetic and stupid like always."

Crystal shot the figure a death glare.

"_My_ son is not stupid or pathetic! He's the smartest, evillest, handsomest villian in the world!"

The figure scoffed.

"Exactly how did you get Doc's video address number?" one of the lobsters asked.

"Let's just say I got eyes and ears all over."

Blowhole casted a worried glance at his mother.

She stared at the figure with hatred.

"Tell me one thing penguin. How's my useless son been doing since you took him in?"

"He's not useless! And he's been doing alot better without _your_ abuse."

The figure shook its head, laughing.

"Penguin, penguin, penguin. He doesn't have quality. He's a loser. A geek."

Blowhole let out a shakey gasp.

The lobsters noticed their boss looked down graded.

Obviously his feelings were hurt.

Crystal looked at her son with a comforting look.

"Shh, it's okay baby." She cooed.

Blowhole didn't seem comforted by her words.

"E-excuse. I... have something I need to do."

Crystal jumped off his head as he rolled down the hallway.

She looked at the screen.

"Okay penguin. I'm only saying this once. Release my son to me and I won't hurt you, your brother, his friends, and my son."

"I'll never release him to you. Not after you tried to kill him."

"Wrong answer. I'll give you a month. Once that month is up your son will be dead."

With that, the video shut off.

Crystal's eyes filled with anger.

"Crystal, y-you're not really going to give Blowhole up are you?" Private asked.

"No. But I don't you boys to get hurt either."

Kowalski wrapped a flipper around her.

"Trust me sis. We're a commanding elite force. We can handle ourselves."

"Good." she sighed.

"We'll keep an eye on all the animals in the zoo." Skipper told her.

"Are there any villians that Victor is friends with?"

"Uh huh." Rico nodded.

"We'll warn them miss you don't have to worry about a thing." Private comforted.

"Thank you. I'll watch over things here." Crystal told them.

Kowalski grabbed her flipper.

"We still need to tell him."

"Tomorrow. He's gonna need some time."

Kowalski nodded. "Understandable. See you tomorrow."

"Come alone. I don't think Victor can handle all of you coming over agian."

"Sure thing sis."

She kissed his cheek.

"Be safe. I don't want to lose you agian."

She was a few inches shorter than him.

"You won't. I swear I'll be safe."

"You better be or I'll tell your friends what you did with the yellow..."

"Okay okay! Chill sis."

"I better go comfort Victor. See you tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Skipper: There wasn't any any action in that chapter! You lied to me!<strong>

**Private: Thank goodness.**

**Me: Sorry. But it got a little tense didn't it?**

**Kowalski: Most indeed. **

**Rico: (Throws up chainsaw, laughs manically)**

**Me: Rico put the chain saw up! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: What up people? This time we're gonna...**

**Skipper: Wait!**

**Me: What now?**

**Skipper: There will be violence in this chapter right?**

**Me: Maybe. We're gonna go from the future back to the past.**

**Skipper: With Blowhole and his mommy?**

**Me: A little.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Blowhole was laying in his bed.

He had the pillow over his head, sobbing.

It wasn't the first time someone had hurt him, but the pain still burns...

* * *

><p>(Past)<p>

He was laying in his bed.

He opened his eyes.

Crystal was standing next to him.

"Good morning my little genius. Sleep well?"

He nodded.

"Happy birthday mommy."

"Thank you baby. Come along sweetie. It's time for breakfast."

He rolled out of bed and onto his skateboard.

"Can I have fish?" he asked.

She rolled him into the kitchen.

"Let's see if your tummy can handle it."

(Skipper: So far it seems like it. Me: Shut up! You're ruining it!)

Crystal pulled out a bib, wrapping it around his neck.

He pulled his head away.

"No bib! Big boys don't wear bibs!"

She chuckled lightly. "Okay you don't have to wear the bib right now."

She sat the bib down, pulling out a sardine.

"Okay we're going to start with a small fish. You think you can finish it?"

Blowhole looked at her with confidence.

He puffed out his chest.

"I know I can mommy!"

She chuckled.

"Okay here you go."

She put the fish in his mouth.

He took one bite then...

"Ew!" he cried spitting the fish out.

"Yep, you're not ready for fish yet. You still need milk. I'll go fix you a bottle."

He pouted.

"Oh sweetie cheer up. You'll be old enough to eat fish one day. You just need to be patient."

"But when mommy? When will I be old enough to eat fish?"

"After you're 2 years-old."

"But that won't be for another month!" He whined.

She laughed gently.

"I know you're eager to be all grown up and not to be drinking milk anymore, but being a kid isn't all bad."

She was moving the bottle towards his mouth.

"Wait mommy!"

She pulled the bottle back.

"Something wrong sweetie?"

He shook his head.

"I got a present for you mommy."

"Really?"

"Yep I made it all by myself. Wait here and close your eyes." he told her.

She closed her eyes, waiting to see what her son had created for her.

Blowhole skated into his room.

He pulled out a wrapped up present from underneth his bed.

He skidded backed into the kitchen.

He lifted the present up to her.

"Okay mommy you can open your eyes now."

She opened her eyes.

In his flippers was a present.

She took it, and opened it.

She gasped and pulled the gift out.

It was a video watch.

The band was pink with a purple video screen.

"Sweetie... you made this?"

He nodded.

"I even made one for myself too! That way we can stay in contact while the the Island it open!" he told her.

She hugged him.

"This is a lovely present sweetpea. I'll keep next to me at all time."

He nuzzled her.

"Finish your milk and head up to the marine mammal exhibit. I'll see you tonight baby."

She kissed him.

* * *

><p>Blowhole swam in his is tank, listening to the humans cooing about how cute the baby dolphin is.<p>

Since he was the only baby dolphin on Corney Island.

He did underwater flips to entertian them and him.

The human children giggled and clapped at his display.

He sighed when he left.

He over heard the trainers talking about turning him into a show dolphin.

He surfaced from his underwater time.

"I wish a had a friend to play with." he told himself.

He was the only kid animal on Corny Island.

He notice a human with a penguin in his hands, thrashing.

He didn't really care til he saw it had a bun.

He started to panic.

"Mommy! Mommy!" He cried.

She tried to get out of the human's hands.

They shoved her in a crate.

"Mommy! Mommy!" he wailed.

They lifted her into a van.

They shut the van and pat the back.

"Mommy!" He exclaimed as they took her away.

Tears had fallen down his face.

"Mommy, Mommy, no." he sobbed.

* * *

><p>Blowhole didn't bother going back into the lair.<p>

Corney Island was already closed.

He was crying to himself.

He whimpered.

"What's your problem?" A voice demanded.

He turned his head around to see a penguin with a flat head. He looked a few years older.

"M-my mommy was taken away."

"Gee kid that doesn't mean you have to cry."

"But I still need her. I'm not old to be on my own yet."

The penguin tilted his head to the side.

"How old are you kid?"

"Almost two."

"Two, huh? That's not so bad."

"But I'm still nursing."

"So you're still a fledgling."

"What's a fledgling?"

"A baby bird that still needs it's parents to feed it. In your case you still need your mom to take care of you. What about your dad? Can't he take care of you?" the penguin asked.

Blowhole shook his head.

He looked at the water sadly.

"My daddy didn't want me. Me and my mommy ran away from him."

"How do you know he didn't want you?"

"I heard Mommy talking to Auntie Rose about my daddy. Mommy said he was a bad dolphin who tried to hurt me. Said that she didn't want me to ever find him once I was a grown up, because he was going to kill me once he find me. I'm scared of him."

The penguin had a understanding look on his face.

He was nodding, eyes closed.

"Let the humans feed you then."

"No! The humans are meanies who beat me with a big stick!" He told him, angerily.

"Just let them feed you. You don't really have a choice till you're an adult."

Blowhole crossed his flippers, pouting.

"Whatca name kid?"

"Victor. Victor Blowhole. At least I think that's my last name..."

"You don't know know your own last name?"

"Mommy never told me. But I did hear her talking to Auntie Rose about last names."

"And she said 'Blowhole'?"

Blowhole nodded his head.

The penguin rolled his eyes.

"What's your name?" Blowhole asked.

"Skipper, kid. Do you know any penguins around?"

"Pen-gu-ins? There are some in that building over there. Mommy was friends with them."

"Thanks Vic."

Blowhole looked at him.

No one had ever called him "Vic" before.

"Vic? No one ever called me Vic."

"Really? Consider it your new nickname."

Blowhole looked at him.

"Thank you Mr. Skipper."

He nodded.

"No problem kid."

He jumped down from the tank.

"Do you think we can be friends? I never had any friends before."

Skipper looked back at him.

"Sure thing kid."

He waved goodbye.

"You'll come play with me right?"

"Sure."

"Good bye Mr. Skipper!"

* * *

><p>(Present)<p>

Yep. That was when he made his first friend.

Sure it was Skipper, but one friend was better then no friend, right?

He flipped on his back staring at the ceiling.

He sighed.

The memory was more of a bittersweet moment.

He lost his mother but gain a friend.

He grabbed his stuff fish.

He always talked to it like it was an actual living thing.

Sure it was wierd, but it made him feel a lot better when he was depressed.

"Oh Mr. Fishy. You're lucky that you don't have to go through what I did. It seems like you're my only friend, sure I got the other villians like Hans, Savio, and Clemson, but you've been with me since I was a little kid! You know all my secrets and you can always say the best things to make me feel better."

He hugged his stuff fish.

"I rather have you then then the other villians any day."

He yawned.

"One day Mr. Fishy I will rule the world and..." He yawned, "I will prove..." he yawned agian, "I'm not worthless like my father said."

He closed his eyes.

"Good night Mr. Fishy. I'm glad mother gave you to me."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: AAAWWWW! Wasn't that ending cute?<strong>

**Skipper: Cute? He was talking to a toy. **

**Private: Do you think me and Blowhole could have a tea party with Princess Luna and Mr. Fishy?**

**Skipper: (Slaps Private)**

**Me: Don't slap Private! Slap him agian I'll dress you in a my dauchsand's halloween custom.**

**Skipper: Which is...?**

**Me: (Holds up a purple monkey custom) (Evil grin)**

**Skipper: Okay, okay don't get your panties in a knot girly.**

**Me: (Pats Skipper on the head like a dog) Good boy.**

**Skipper: Whatever. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Hey y'all! Bad news for me I pulled a leg muscle during P.E., or was it sprained? I don't know my stepdad thinked I sprain it. Stupid fitness kickball. So I'm a wearing a knee brace till it's better.**

**Skipper:(Laughing) Weakling!**

**Me: (Smacks Skipper in the back of the head, hard)**

**Skipper: Ow! What was that for?**

**Me: Don't make fun of me! You sprain/pull a muscle in your leg to see how you like it!**

**Skipper: Okay okay, I'm sorry.**

**Me: Here's chapter 8 and I swear Skipper laugh at me agian I'll make sure you'll be with Manifred and Johnson.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Blowhole yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eye.

He opened them to see Hans, staring at him, a smile on his face.

"Good morning Dr. Mammal Fish!"

"Aaaaaahhhh!" Blowhole screamed, falling out of his bed.

Crash!

"Ow." Blowhole whimpered.

Hans jumped down from the evil dolphin's bed.

"What are you doing here?" Blowhole yawned, getting on his Segway.

"For our Monster Movie Marathon today. Did you forget?"

Blowhole yawned agian.

"Maybe. I've been busy for the past couple of days."

Hans shook his head.

"Blowhole, Blowhole, Blowhole. You need to learn how to have fun. "

"I do fun things!"

"Inventing, sceeming, and trying to get revenge is not counted as fun."

"Um.. I sing. Singing is fun."

Hans shook his head.

"Wait! How did you get into my room?"

"A nice penguin lady let me in."

"Mother." Blowhole growled.

"Victor, wake up my little sleepy head. It's time to see what a glorious day this will be and to say to good morning to the morning sun!" Crystal called, walking into the room.

Blowhole cast her an angry glare.

"Mother, did you let Hans into my room?"

Crystal looked at the two villains.

"Maybe. It's so busy around here."

"Mother!"

"Relax sweetie. We can discuss this at breakfast."

She walked out with an angry Blowhole and an amused Hans.

* * *

><p>Hans was sitting at the table, across from Crystal.<p>

"So you're Dr. Mammal fish's mommy?"

Crystal beamed.

"Yes I am."

Hans cast Blowhole an evil grin.

"Oh no." Blowhole groaned to himself.

Hans took a bite out of his fish.

"Do you have any stories that you would like to share?"

"Oh many! There was this time when Victor..."

"Mother!" Blowhole protested.

"Now hush Victor. It's just a little story."

Blowhole pouted, crossing his flippers.

"Now where was I? Oh yes. When Victor was little he just loved his baths. The bubbles especially. He just loved throwing them in the air. Listening him laugh was one of my favorite things about him. OH but it after the baths that Victor loved more than anything. Especially a fluffy blue towel that I always dried him with."

Blowhole banged his head on the table, covering his face with his flippers.

"Kill me." He begged.

"He loved that towel almost as much as he loved Mr. Fishy."

"Who's Mr. Fishy?" Hans asked.

Blowhole shot up.

"Don't tell him!"

"Mr. Fishy is Victor's stuff fish. He'd sleep with it every night."

Hans burst out laughing.

Blowhole covered his face agian, groaning in embarrassment.

"Do the big bad Dr. Blowhole need a little plushie to go to beddy by?" Hans teased.

"Shut up or I'll turn you into a pillow." Blowhole threatened.

Hans snickered.

"Oh Crystal I'm here!" A voice called.

"Oh dear god no." Blowhole groaned.

Kowalski walked into the Kitchen unit.

"What is Kowalski doing here?" he demanded.

"Well sweetie, me and Kowalski wanted to tell you something really important."

"Oh God! Please tell me you two aren't dating?"

Crystal and Kowalski chuckled at his comment.

"Nothing like that baby."

Blowhole let out a sigh of relief.

Crystal grabbed his flipper.

"Sweetie do you remember me telling you I had a brother?" she asked gently.

Blowhole nodded.

"Yes mother. You had a little brother and you two were seperated when you getting transferred to New York."

"Well after meeting Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private, Kowalski asked to borrow a feather to test our DNA."

"And...?" Blowhole asked.

"Our DNA was a match!" Kowalski declared happily.

"Noooo!" Blowhole cried, banging his head against the the table.

Crystal patted his flipper.

"I know this is a lot to take in sweetie. But at least you can have a male rolemodel to help you."

Blowhole snorted.

Kowalski as a male rolemodel?

As _his_ male rolemodel?

God he felt like puking.

Hans was having a laughing fit.

Blowhole's face had turned red.

"I need air." He told them.

He left the kitchen unit, exitting out of the lair.

He breathed in the oxygen from outside his lair.

Good clean air.

His head was spinning with questions.

_How could Kowalski be my uncle?_

_Why him?_

_Why couldn't someone else be my uncle?_

_I knew mother was smart for building the lair, but I didn't think her and kowalski would be like genuis sibilings?_

_Why did God curse me with this?_

_I'm gonna be a laughing stock to all the Villians and Hans is gonna spill!_

_Why me?_

_Why him?_

_Why? Why?_ Why?

Blowhole looked at the sky.

He could see a bird flying.

He some times wished he could fly like a bird.

To feel the wind in his face.

"Victor? Victor sweetie are you okay?" Crystal called, coming out of his lair.

He started to feel light headed.

"Victor?"

Her voice was echoing.

"Mother?" he asked.

He looked at her, his vision was blurry.

Crystal looked at him in concern.

"Victor? Are you okay?" she asked.

Blowhole gave her a small smile.

"I'm fine mother."

His eye rolled to the back of his and he passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I know shortest chapter ever, but I soooo wanted to do a cliff hanger! But at least my leg is better!<strong>

**Skipper: (sarcastically) Goody for you.**

**Me: Joy killer.**

**Skipper: It's one of my many talents.**

**Me: You have talents? O.o**

**Skipper: I hate you.**

**Me: And I love you.**

**Skipper: Now I really hate you.**

**Me: And I still love you more. Please Review will I still push Skipper's buttons!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Hiiii. :) I gotta another chapter for y'all.**

**Kowalski: Hey guys I just made a quantium smoothie generator. Who wants to test it out?**

**Me: You didn't build it in my room did you?**

**Kowalski: Um... no.**

***Explosion***

**Kowalski: Yes.**

**Me: My room! Kowalski I'm gonna kill you! *chases after Kowalski***

**Private: Oh dear. I better stop those two. Enjoy Chapter 9.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

"Victor. Victor." a voice called.

Blowhole groaned.

_Where was that voice coming form?_

"Victor?"

He shifted umcomfortably.

He felt something wet agianst his forehead.

He opened his eyes to see Crystal, Kowalski, and Hans staring at him.

"What happened?" he asked weakly.

"You passed out sweetpea. Do you feel okay?" Crystal asked him.

He placed a flipper on his head.

"I don't... know. How long have I been out?" he answered.

"About a few hours." Kowalski anaylized him.

"It seems you were being drugged."

Blowhole gave him a sleepy confused look.

"Drugged...?"

"How is that possible? I was with him outside when he passed out." Crystal asked her little brother.

"Apparently, it was deposed it the air."

"Then wouldn't Dr. Blowhole's mommy get exposed too?" Hans asked.

"So it would seem, yet she wasn't as exposed to it as long as Blowhole was."

"But who would try to drug me?" Blowhole asked.

Crystal had a seldom look on her face.

"I might know." she answered.

Blowhole looked at his mother.

"Who?" he asked.

"I'd consider Blowhole get some rest." Kowalski replied.

"You don't need to know right now baby. Just get some sleep." she told him, kissing him.

"But what about our movie night?" Hans asked, some what whining.

"You can have your movie night tomorrow. Victor needs his sleep." Crystal told him.

Blowhole rolled on to his side.

He nuzzled his pillow, as they shut the door.

Sleep did sound good right now.

He grabbed Mr. Fishy, hugging him.

Sleep drifted over him.

A memory playing back.

* * *

><p>(Past)<p>

Blowhole was looking for Skipper.

The Island was already closed.

"Where's Mr. Skipper at? He said he'd come and play with me."

He sighed.

"Why with the sad face short stuff?"

Blowhole turned to see Skipper.

"Mr. Skipper! I thought you weren't coming."

Skipper gave a small smile.

"You have a lot of doubts don't you kid?"

Blowhole have a small smile.

"Mommy said I'm a worry wort sometimes."

Skipper started laughing.

"So what are we going to play?" Blowhole asked.

Skipper shrugged.

"Let's play hide and seek!"

Skipper looked at him.

"Hide and seek? But that's so..."

Blowhole had gone puppy dog eyes on him.

Skipper groaned.

"Okay let's play hide and seek, but I don't know how when you're still in this tank.

"Mommy built a lair underneth the exhibits so we can live together."

"You have a lair?"

"Well I call it a lair, mommy calls it home."

Skipper shook his head.

"Great. I'm stuck with a little kid." He replied, rolling his eyes.

He looked at Blowhole only to notice he was gone.

"Vic? Victor? Where'd you go kid?"

He looked around for the little dolphin.

Blowhole popped back up.

Skipper screamed, falling off the tank.

Blowhole looked down at him.

"Are you okay Mr. Skipper?"

"Yeah I'm fine. So your lair?"

Blowhole clicked happily.

"Come on! It's near the side of the tank!" Blowhole told him.

Skipper rolled his eyes.

"God. I just had to tell him I'd be friends with him." he muttered to himself.

He followed the young dolphin inside the hole.

He looked wide eyed at the young dolphin's home.

A large screen was sitting on the wall.

Blue teal curtians was hanging on the window.

A Wii was near the screen.

Stacks of games, CDs, and DVDs were near.

"This is the living room. Me and mommy would play games and watch TV together."

He let out a sad sigh.

"I wish she was here."

Skipper pat his head.

"Don't worry kid. You'll see her agian."

Blowhole looked at him, tears forming in his eyes.

"How can you be so sure Mr. Skipper?"

"I just know kid."

Blowhole rolled onto his skateboard.

"So who's gonna count first?" he asked.

"Show me the rest of the house first before we play."

Blowhole smiled.

"Okay."

Skipper followed the baby dolphin around the lair.

"Here's mommy's room, I'm not allowed to go in there when mommy has her mommy time."

"Mommy time? What's mommy time?"

Blowhole shrugged.

"I don't know. Mommy said I was too little to understand. Said I had to be a big boy before she could tell me."

"Typical mothers." Skipper muttered, following Blowhole.

"This is my room. Mommy made sure my room was across from hers so I would safe."

"She's worries about you alot doesn't see?"

"Mommy's afraid my daddy will hurt me."

Skipper nodded.

"Here's the bathroom."

"Bathroom?"

Blowhole nodded.

"Mommy gives me baths and mommy goes potty and takes baths in there."

"Baths?"

Blowhole shrugged.

"It's a mommy and me thing. This is a classroom, where mommy teaches me things."

"You have school?"

"Mommy want's to make sure I know stuff so I'll be perpared for the world. And so I can outsmart my daddy."

"Smart mom."

"Mommy was very smart. She encouraged following your heart."

"She sounds like a great mom."

Blowhole nodded sadly.

"She is."

He looked as if he was gonna cry.

"Don't cry kid. You'll see her agian. You just need to keep your head up."

"Thank you Mr. Skipper, I..." he trailed off.

"What's up kid?"

"I totally forgot about my communication watch!"

"Communication watch?"

Blowhole nodded eagerly.

"I'm an invertor. I'm so good in science I decided to see what things I can make."

"Cool."

"We play hide and seek now?" Blowhole asked.

"Sure thing Vic. I'll count and you'll hide okay?"

Blowhole nodded.

"Yes Mr. Skipper."

"And stop calling me Mr. Skipper. It's just Skipper."

"Okay Mr. ... I mean Skipper."

* * *

><p>(Present, Outside of Blowhole's lair)<p>

Hans was on a phone, talking to Clemson and Savio.

"We can't have Movie night." Hans told them.

"Why not?" Clemson asked. "We've been planning this for months!"

"Dr. Blowhole was drugged. His mother thinks she knows who drugged him, but wouldn't say."

"Hissss mother issss there?" Savio questioned. "Why issss sssshe there?"

"I don't know! Maybe she's visiting or something. I have no idea."

"Sssssoo when are we having our movie night?" Savio asked.

"Tomorrow when he's better."

"Tomorrow? But I had tons of scary movies we could watch!" Clemson whined.

"Well they'll just have to wait til he's better."

"That'sssss jussst great. If he doesssssn't get better sssssoon I'm gonna make him wisssssh he wassssn't ssssssick."

"Hey it's not his fault he got sick! Someone was trying to kill him!"

"Kill him? He's the most evillist villian of all! Who could try and kill him?"

"I don't Clemson. But I can tell you one thing from the look his mother gave he looked as if he was in great danger."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: *Choking Kowalski* Don't...you...ever...invent...in...my...room...ever...agian!<strong>

**Rico:*tapping my shoulder***

**Me: (angry) What?**

**Rico: (talking in gibberish)**

**Me: Oh! *drops Kowalski* Hi! Enjoy the chapter?**

**Kowalski: *Crawling away***

**Me: (to Kowalski) Stay! I'm gonna have a talk with you later.**

**Skipper: Oh a lecturing. Aren't you Ms. Mommy?**

**Me: *Punches Skipper* Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Hi people who are reading my story. Kowalski sit down you are in a lot of trouble mister.**

**Kowalski: I didn't mean to do it!**

**Me: I don't care. You should of thought about that before you blew up my room.**

**Skipper: *Walks in* What is going on here? And why is Kowalski sitting in the corner?**

**Private: Cheycartoongirl8 put K'walski in a time out for destorying her room.**

**Rico: *Pointing and laughing at Kowalski***

**Kowalski: *pouting, crossing flippers* I said I was sorry.**

**Me: Your time out will be over when the timer goes off.**

**Skipper: Whoa there sister. I'm the one who does the discipline.**

**Me: My house, my rules, my discipline. Enjoy chapter 10 people.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Blowhole was breathing calmly.

His chest was rising and falling in a rythem.

Three figures walked into his room.

He rolled over, snuggling Mr. Fishy.

The three figures stood next to Blowhole's bed.

"I will destory you pen-gu-ins." he muttered in his sleep.

He stuck his flipper in his mouth, sucking it.

One of the figures poked him.

Blowhole jolted awake.

He saw the three figures standing next to his bed.

He opened his mouth to scream.

One of the figures wrapped around Blowhole, wrapping his mouth, its face close to his.

The figure was Savio.

"Ssssscream and I'll make ssssure you'll never sssssseee that toy of yourssss ever agian."

Blowhole nodded, fear in his eyes.

Savio unwrapped Blowhole.

"What are you..."

"Sssshh." Savio hissed at him.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked quiter. He looked at his clock. It was 12 Am. "It's midnight."

"What's this about you getting drugged?" Clemson asked, ignoring Blowhole's question.

"I don't know. I went out for some fresh air then I passed out."

"Do you know who drugged you?"

Blowhole shook his head.

"No. My mother didn't tell me. She said she might know who did but wouldn't say."

"You getting drugged cosssted usssssss our movie night." Savio hissed at him.

"I didn't voulenteer to get drugged." Blowhole defended.

Savio glared at him.

"You guys have got to leave. My mother is over protective and if she comes in while you guys are here she'll kill you guys and ground me forever."

His door slid open and Crystal walked in,

"Victor? Are you...?" she stopped when she saw Savio, Hans and Clemson.

She looked at him.

"Victor. What did I tell you about late night friends?"

"But I didn't..."

"Do you know what dangers this could hold?"

"But mother..."

"That's your mother?" Clemson asked.

Blowhole nodded.

"You could've been attacked, kidnapped or worst!"

"Mother..."

"No. I'm gonna make sure someone is watching you 24/7."

"But Mother!"

"Don't but mother me young man. Do you know what dangers are out there?"

Blowhole opened his mouth to answer but she interrupted him.

"Course not. Now say goodnight to your little friends."

His face turned red.

"Night guys." he muttered.

They left the room.

"Good night Mrs. Blowhole." Clemson replied politly.

Crystal pointed out the door.

Clemson chased after Savio and Hans.

* * *

><p>Blowhole rolled into the Kitchen unit.<p>

Crystal was standing next to the table.

She pointed at the table.

"Sit."

Blowhole moved behind the table.

"Victor. You know better than to have friends over late at night."

"But I didn't invite them over mother. They snuck into my room to talk to me. I thought Savio was kill me." He gulped.

"Savio? He wasn't that red weasel guy was he?"

"No mother that was Clemson and he's a lemur. Savio was the snake."

"Whatever the point is you could've gotten hurt. You're my only child and I couldn't bear to lose you. I just want you to be safe." She hugged him.

"Mother. I know you worry about me, but I can take care of myself. I'm not a little kid anymore."

"Victor. You were drugged. If I wasn't there you could've be kidnapped or... drowned."

Blowhole hugged her back.

She kissed him.

"I want you to stay in the lair. I have to go out for a few hours and your Uncle Kowalski is going to babysit you."

Blowhole looked at her in terror.

Kowalski was going to _babysit_?

"K-K-Kowalski? B-babysitting? M-me? B-but I'm an adult! I don't need a babysitter!"

She looked at him.

"Victor. Please. You'll be safe. Do this for me please? I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't good for you."

Blowhole sighed.

"Okay mother. I'll do it for you."

"That's my little genuis."

She kissed him before heading towards the lair's door.

"No leaving the lair for anything, don't open the door for strangers, Don't except anything from the stranger if they refuse to leave, and do what Uncle Kowalski tells you to do, okay? she told him.

"Yes mother."

She opened the door to see Hans, Savio, Clemson and Kowalski standing in the door way.

Savio had wrapped himself around Kowalski, hissing dangerously.

"Well what a tassssssty little mourssssssel."

"Savio. I don't think that'll be a good idea." Hans told him.

"Why not?" Savio asked, still eye Kowalski.

"Because he's my uncle." Blowhole told him, grabbing Kowalski and sitting him down.

"Your uncle?" Clemson asked.

"I'm not thrilled about it."

"How did he become your uncle?" Savio asked.

"Mother and Kowalski did a DNA test, found out they were brother and sister. Are we going to do our Movie Night or not?" Blowhole explained.

The three villians and Kowalski walkied in (In Savio's case slithered) into the lair.

"I'll be back in a few hours, heres a list of what Victor can't do, house rules, and don't let him out of the lair for anything. Be a good Uncle for him, or I'll kill you. Bye." She told Kowalski kissing his cheek.

Crystal left the lair.

Kowalski shut the door.

This was not good.

One genuis penguin in Blowhole's lair with four villians and thousands of lobsters.

He was doomed.

"So what movies did you guys bring?" Blowhole asked.

"I brought all the Final Destination movies." Clemson replied.

"I brought all the Saw movies." Hans told him.

"I brought Sssssilent Hill, The Grudge, and Drag Me to Hell."

"What do you have Dr. Blowhole?" Clemson asked.

"I have Trick r Treat, Pumpkin head, all the Halloween and Nightmare on Elm Street."

"Who wants to play Trivia?" Kowalski asked, walking up to the four villians.

The villians looked at him.

"Uh yeah we're not playing Trivia, we're having our movie nght." Clemson told him.

"But it's morning. Wouldn't a movie night be taken at night?" Kowalski asked.

"It's an all day and night thing." Blowhole explained.

"Over 24 hourssssss of horror moviessssss." Savio put in.

Kowalski looked over the list Crystal gave him.

"What are doing?" Hans asked.

"Checking Crystal's list." Kowalski answered.

"Why?" Savio asked.

"To see it Blowhole is allowed to watch scary movies."

Blowhole rolled his eyes.

"It's not on the list. Me and mother had this discussion years ago along with the bird and bees talk."

"How'd that go?" Clemson asked.

"About the movies? Fine."

"No not the movies the bird and the bees talk." Hans replied.

"Oh. It was... awkard. Talking about girls and hormones was... creepy."

"I remember when my father gave me the talk. It wasn't that bad." Clemson replied.

"I didn't have a dad. It was just me and mother when I was growing up." Blowhole replied.

"No father to go help with man needs?"

Blowhole shook his head.

"Thisssss issss getting wierd." Savio muttered.

"I agree let's just choose a movie to watch already." Blowhole replied.

"I say we watch Drag me to Hell. I've never seen it." Clemson offered.

Blowhole shrugged. "I'm game."

"Me too." Savio answered.

"I'll watch it." Hans muttered.

Blowhole grabbed the DVD and put it in the DVD Player.

The movie started to play.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Enjoy the chapter?<strong>

**Kowalski & Rico: *Fighting***

**Me: Knock it off you two. Kowalski that's another 10 minutes and Rico go to the other side of the room.**

**Skipper: My soldiers are not children.**

**Me: Could've fooled me.**

**Skipper: You are messing up my discipline!**

**Me: I told you Skipper. This is my house, my rules, my disciplne. And they're gonna go through it til it's over.**

**Skipper: I don't like it.**

**Me: To bad. To my readers out there please reveiw.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: Hey people! I am loving the Review from The SkySpiritTalentShow and from The WuzzupPeople. Thank you you two.**

**Kowalski: Can I get up now?**

**Me: No! You still have 5 more minutes left.**

**Kowalski: *Pouts***

**Private: Kowalski did say he was sorry.**

**Me: Punishments are meant to be followed through.**

**Private: You sound like Skipper.**

**Me & Skipper: I/she do/does not!**

**Rico: Uh-huh**

**Me: Whatever. Here's Chapter 11.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Blowhole had a large bowl of pop corn sitting in front of them.

Clemson grabbed a handful of pop corn, shoving it in his face.

Savio was looking at the TV eagerly.

Hans and Kowalski was holding each other in fear.

Kowalski screamed.

Blowhole looked at him.

"Dude you scream like a girl!" he laughed.

"I do not!" Kowalski defended. "I scream like a big tough girl!"

The villians laughed.

Kowalski crossed his flippers, pouting.

Hans jumped, grabbing Blowhole.

The five animals watch the movie, screaming occasionaly.

"Doc?"

All five of the animals screamed.

Blowhole turned to see one of his lobsters.

"What is it Red one?"

"You got a letter from someone."

"A letter?" Blowhole echoed.

The lobster handed him and envolope.

Blowhole opened the letter.

_Dear Victor,_

_By the time you read this you will have passed out from the Rufi sprayed on the paper._

_You will have no memory of what has happed when you wake up._

_Good night Sleeping Beauty._

And sure enough just like the letter said, Blowhole fell unconsious.

"Blowhole!" they cried.

"Aw man my sister is gonna kill me!" Kowalski groaned.

Just then eight...

(Skipper: Eight what? Me: I don't know. I was thinking of cats. Skipper: What kind of cats? Me: Uh.. cats similar to Max the Moon Cat. Skipper: Okay I'll go with that)

...cats dressed like ninjas crashed into Blowhole's lair.

"Give us the dolphin." the cat in the middle demanded.

"Why sssssssshould we?" Savio hissed.

"The boss had demanded we bring him in." the same cat answered.

"Over my dead body!" Kowalski exclaimed.

"We can make that arrangement." The cat on the far left hissed. The voice sounded female.

Their claws unseathed.

The four guests in Blowhole's home were perpared to fight.

The cats lunged at them.

Kowalski kicked one in the face.

Savio wrapped himself around three, squeezing them.

Hans started to fight next to Kowalski.

Clemson jumped from cat to cat, biting and scratching them.

"We...Can't.. uh Take...them all." Kowalski told them.

"Call Blowhole's ninja lobsters! They can help!" Hans exclaimed, kicking a cat.

Clemson ran over to Blowhole control tables and push a button.

The screen turn to Skipper, Private and Rico.

"You contacted the wrong thing!" Savio snapped at the lemur.

Skipper turned his attention to the TV.

"What's going on there?"

"Just a...uh...little...attack here...sir." Kowalski told him.

He flipped a cat on it's back.

"We need back up! They're trying to capture Blowhole!" Clemson exclaimed.

He dogded a cat lunging at him.

"We'll be right there." Skipper told him.

The screen went blank.

A cat tackle Kowalski.

Its claws near his neck.

"Say your prayers bird." The cat hissed.

Clemson jumped on the cat, pulling its whiskers back.

The cat yowled in pain.

Three cats had surronded Blowhole.

Hans attacked them.

"Touch the dolphin you will be in a world of pain." Hans growled at them.

"Let me the judge of that." one of the cats hissed jumping on him.

* * *

><p>Skipper, Private and Rico arrived in Blowhole's lair.<p>

Blowhole was unconcious.

Savio, Hans, Clemson, and Kowalski was battling some Ninja Cats, keeping them from reaching Blwohole.

Skipper karate chopped one.

"What..is...going...on...here?" he demanded, punching and dodging several cats. "Kowalski...Analysize!"

"These cats... are.. after Blowhole. They say thier...boss...sent them." Kowalski explained, fighting a cat.

"What does he want... with Blowhole?"

"I have...no idea."

Savio got fed up with all the fighting and wrapped himself around all eight cats.

"What do you want?" he hissed angerily at the cats.

"We want that dolphin. Our boss sent us to get him."

"Are you crazy? My sister'll kill me if her only child was taken!" Kowalski exclaimed.

"Not my problem."

"We were in a middle of a Movie Marathon!" Clemson exclaimed, somewhat whinning.

"Get Blowhole to his room. I'm gonna open a can of butt kicking soon if I don't get any answers from these mangy felines." Skipper replied.

Rico spewed out a skateboard and rolled Blowhole on it.

Hans rolled the unconsious evil dolphin to his room.

"I want answers. Who are you? Why do you want Blowhole? And who is your boss?" Skipper demanded.

"I am leader of the Ninjcats. The other two questions we can't answer. It'll disurpt our boss's plan. But I can tell you, you will see us agian." the first cat that spoke before the fight.

The leader of the cats dug his claws into Savio.

The snake screamed in pain, unwrapping the cats.

The cat pulled out a small gray marble like ball and threw it on the ground.

Smoke filled the room.

When the room cleared, the cats were gone.

Skipper growled.

"Curse you Ninjcats!" He cried shaking a clenched flipper in the air.

Private looked at Skipper.

"Skippah? What are we going to do with Blowhole? I know he's evil but someone is really trying to hurt him. Maybe someone should try and watch over him." Private replied.

"Like a babyssssssitter?" Savio asked.

"I was already watching him. Until those cats barged in." Kowalski explained.

"You were babysitting him?" Clemson asked.

Kowalski nodded.

"Crystal asked me to. She was worried about him. I couldn't say no to her."

Skipper rubbed the bottom of his beak, thinking.

"Boys. We are going on a stake out."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Intresting chapter wasn't it?<strong>

**Skipper: Oh yeah! Finally action! **

**Kowalski: Can I get up now?**

**Me: Yes you can.**

**Kowalski: Finally!**

**Me: But invent in my room agian you'll be paying for it.**

**Kowalski: I won't I swear!**

**Me: *patting Kowalski's head like a dog* Good boy.**

**Private: Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: Okay. TheSkySpiritsTalentShow gave me a great idea when I was reading her comment. She managed to drag Blowhole to read my story. He wasn't really happy when he read it.**

**Skipper: He read your story? **

**Me: Yep! And he was so embarrassed! Oh I forgot to mention to you readers, Kowalski say he screams like a big tough girl, I got that off of Jessie.**

***Blowhole barges into my house, shooting lightning and hails in his eyes.***

**Blowhole: How did you get my personal information?**

**Me: I found your dairy laying in the road. *pulls out Blowhole's diary, reading it* It's kinda funny. I can't believe you had a crush on a doll!**

**Skipper: No way! Let me see! *Grabs diary out of my hand* *laughs***

**Blowhole: *trying to grab his diary***

**Me: *Holds Blowhole back* Noooo. You are going to enjoy Chapter 12 with us. *Evil laugh***

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Blowhole groaned.

He opened his eyes to see he was in his room.

The penguins and villians were around him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You passed out and ninja cats attacked us!" Hans exclaimed.

Blowhole looked at them in confusion.

Ninja Cats?

He shook his head.

"You gotta be kidding me. Did me and Hans feel asleep during the movie?" he asked.

Savio and Clemson shook thier heads.

Kowalski held up the letter.

"One of your lobsters handed this to you. It's a letter. When you read it, you passed out."

Passed out?

"Are you sure?"

"100% sure." Clemson replied.

Blowhole groaned, rolling out of his bed.

"How long was out?"

"About an hour." Savio answered.

Blowhole moved onto his Segway.

He rolled out of his room.

"Red one!" he called to the nearest lobster.

The lobster jumped.

"Y-yes sir?"

"I want you to play the security cameras back."

"Sure thing Doc."

The lobster ran over to the comtrol room.

Everyone moved to the main room.

Blowhole looked at the screen, tapping his Segway with his flipper, impatiently.

The video viewed on the screen.

Sure enough. There was the penguins and the three villains battling the cats.

"So it was true." he muttered.

"Do you want me to show you anymore of the video, sir?" the lobster asked.

"No. That's all I wanted to see." Blowhole answered.

The lobster nodded, setting the screen to its normal activity.

He rubbed his forehead.

Someone really wanted him dead.

But who?

He was trying to remember who would want to kill him.

Suddenly the base started to shake.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" a voice called.

Everyone went outside the base.

A blue whale was outside.

"Auntie Rose!" Blowhole cried.

He jumped into the water.

"Victor. How's my dashing little nephew doing?" she cooed to him, pinching his cheeks.

He blushed.

"Auntie Rose." He whined. "Not in front of my friends and enemies."

She giggled, patting his head.

"I'm sorry sweetie. Is your mother here?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"No. Mother won't be back for a couple of hours. Why?"

"I have news for her."

"What kind of news?" he asked.

She pat his head.

"I'm sorry Victor. But this is news between me and your mother."

"Why can't I hear it?"

"You're just too little dear. Maybe when you're older."

He crossed his flippers.

"I'm not that little! I happen to be an evil villain Auntie Rose. I can handle anything."

She giggled.

"I'm sure you can sweetie."

Everyone started to snigger.

Blowhole buried his face in his flippers.

"I'm gonna die of embarrassment!" he groaned.

Auntie Rose smiled.

"Oh darling. Don't get so upset. I got plenty of stories to tell you."

Blowhole looked up at her.

"Auntie Rose as much as I love you, please don't embarrass me."

She pat his head again.

"I'll try not to dear."

"Sssso ssssshe'ssss your aunt?" Savio asked.

"Not really, but she's like an aunt." Blowhole replied.

"Nice to meet you ma'am. I'm Private." Private greeted.

"Nice to meet you deary. Victor. It's rude to not introduce me to your friends,"

"And ememies!"

"And your enemies." she added.

"Auntie Rose, this is Skipper, Rico, Kowalski, and Private already introduce himself. They are my enemies. Savio, Clemson and Hans. My friends." Blowhole introduced, pointing to each animal by name.

They were near an island, so Savio and Clemson can stand on the land.

"Nice to meet you all."

"Pleasure is ours ma'am." Kowalski replied.

Auntie Rose looked at Blowhole.

"Sweetie are you okay? You look a little distracted."

"Huh?" he asked, looking at her. "Oh. Sorry Auntie Rose. These past few days had been chaotic."

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Not really. Someone is trying to..." Private began.

Skipper smacked him.

"Someone is trying to what?" she asked.

"It's nothing Auntie Rose." Blowhole replied.

"Never pass anything as nothing Victor. Especially if someone is trying to do something to you."

"Of course Auntie Rose."

"Now what's this about someone wanting to do to you?" she asked.

"Someone is trying to kill him." Hans explained.

Auntie Rose looked at him in horror.

"Victor! You wanted to keep this from me?"

"I can handle this Auntie Rose."

"Handle this? Victor you could be killed. What would your mother think?"

Blowhole looked away.

"Mother wouldn't tell me. She said not to worry about." he replied quietly.

Auntie Rose pulled him into a hug.

"She's worried about you darling. You've gone through so much."

Blowhole sighed.

"What does she mean?" Clemson asked.

"Long story." Blowhole answered.

Savio stretched himself to look Auntie Rose in the eye.

"Exsssssactly how do you know him?" Savio hissed.

Auntie Rose looked at the Boa Constrictor calmly.

"I nursed him during his first month of living in the world. He needed someone who could give him milk. I was the only one who was close enough to give it to him. He bonded over that past month." she explained.

Savio lowered himself to the ground.

Blowhole pulled himself out of his aunt's hug.

"Auntie Rose, I believe we should go in, or um I mean..." he suggested.

"I understand sweetie."

* * *

><p><strong>Blowhole: How could you do that to me?<strong>

**Me: Because my viewers love it.**

**Blowhole: I should kill you human.**

**Me: Hey I'm saving your kind from being killed and eaten by people in Japan. You should be thanking me.**

**Blowhole: *Sticks tongue at me***

**Penguins: *laughing***

**Blowhole: They better not be reading my dairy.**

**Me: Boo who you. You should've thought about that before you dropped your dairy in the road.**

**Blowhole: You're the one who took it from it me!**

**Me: No. I _found_ it. I didn't take it. **

**Blowhole: *Crossed flippers, pouting***

**Me: Please review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: And I'm baaaaaack! **

**Blowhole: I want you to stop writing this story!**

**Me: No! My viewers love this story!**

**Blowhole: Well I don't! I'm already dieing of embarrassment.**

**Me: No you're not. Kids say that so parents will get them to stop telling embarrassing stories. **

**Blowhole: *Pouting***

**Me: Oh cheer up Blowy. This is going to be fun!**

**Blowhole: Fun?**

**Me: Yep! We're going back in time to you and Skipper. Here's chapter 13!**

**Blowhole: What? No!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Skipper looked around for Blowhole.

The kid knew how to hide.

Ever since they became friends they mostly played hide and seek.

Skipper wanted to do more military based games.

Blowhole always convinced him how in hide and seek it was like tracking down the enemy.

That always got his attention.

Skipper looked under the table for him.

He wasn't there.

He rubbed his flipper underneth his beak.

"Oh Victor. I think I hear your mother calling you!" Skipper called.

Blowhole rolled out from the bathroom.

"Mommy!" he cried happily.

He stopped in front of Skipper.

He looked around.

"Where is she? Where is she?" he asked.

Skipper grinned.

Blowhole looked at him then frowned.

"No fair! You lied and tricked me!"

Skipper bursted out laughing.

"All's fair in love of war."

Blowhole crossed his flippers, pouting.

"You're a cheater."

Skipper pat his head.

"It's called stratigizing kid."

Blowhole stick his tongue at him.

Skipper laughed.

"Relax kid. How often do you talk to your precious mommy?"

"Almost everyday."

Skipper shook his head.

He wrapped his flipper around Blowhole.

"Come one kid. You need to stop worrying about your mom and become a man."

"But I'm not..."

"Yea, yea I know you're not 2 yet. But that doesn't mean you can't be perpared for the future."

Blowhole sighed.

"I guess."

"Good. Now let's get into some action!"

* * *

><p>Blowhole was shaking.<p>

It's been months after he became friends with Skipper.

But now he was perfoming for the humans.

All those practices with the trainers scared him to death.

If he did something wrong he was hit with a stick.

If he didn't do what they said he got hit with a stick.

He hated being a show dolphin.

Crystal told him stories about dolphins in show business that always committed suicide.

He hugged himself.

_You can get through this. Jump through the hoop a couple times, splash the humans, and it's over._ he told himself.

"And now let's meet the famous Flippy the dolphin!" the trainer announced.

Blowhole swimmed out.

He swam in a circle.

The humans cheered, clapping and shouting at him.

"And now Flippy will jump the ring of Fire!"

Blowhole's face fell.

He never jumped the hoop when it was on fire.

The humans lit the hoop.

Blowhole swimmed in a circle perparing himself to jump.

He torpedo through the water jumping through the hoop.

The fire scorching his eye.

He crashed in the water.

He shot up, crying in pain.

The humans started screamimg at the accident.

* * *

><p>That evening Blowhole was laying in the animal hospital.<p>

A bandage over his right eye.

He was going to have surgery tomorrow.

The hospital was closed.

He laid on the bed, looking longfully out the window.

He sighed.

Anger started to pulse through him.

Those humans didn't even care that he gotton hurt.

They almost left him for dead.

He curled his flippers into fists.

"Victor?" a female voice asked.

Blowhole turned his head to the side.

"Mom!" he exclaimed, half in surprise and half in happiness.

She jumped next to him.

"Sweet heart are you okay?" she asked.

"My eye. I have to get surgery." he told her, still in shock.

She shushed him lightly, rubbing his head with one flipper, his left flipper with the other.

"It's going to be okay baby."

"Those humans didn't care. They think we're just play things for their own amusement. I hate them. They should pay."

"Victor," she said quietly.

"Don't try to talk me out of it Mother. The humans seperated us. They beat us with sticks! They don't care about us."

She blinked.

"I'm gonna get revenge on them mother. I'll take over the world and the humans can't hurt us anymore. We'd be in control!"

She looked at him.

"Is this what you want sweetie?"

Blowhole looked at his mother.

"Think of how good life would be if humans weren't in control."

She sighed.

"I don't like it, but you're not a baby anymore. I can't make choices for you anymore. But you will stay in touch with me right?"

"Of course mother." he replied, kissing her.

She kissed him back.

"After your surgery I'll be right here when the humans leave."

"You promise?" he asked not sure to believe her.

"I promise baby."

He hugged her.

"I missed you mother." he whispered.

"I missed you too."

He sighed, laying on his back.

He shut his eye.

His injured eye was aching in pain.

He gritted his teeth.

Crystal shushed him gently.

"It'll be okay. You'll get through it. I'll be right here when you wake up." she told him.

He nuzzled her side.

Memories of when he was little danced in his head like a ballet.

He squeezed her flipper.

"Mother?" he asked.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Does surgery hurt?"

"I don't think so sweetie. But you'll be asleep the whole time."

He breathed in her scent.

"Can you sing me the lullaby when I was little?"

She smiled gently.

"Anything for you."

She cleared her throat.

"_Hush my baby, don't cry a peep._

_The moon's in the sky_

_Count the sheep..._

_One, two, three four_

_Hush, shush, shh, snore_

_where, where, back and forth,_

_One, two, three, four_

_I said, Hush, shush, shh, snore_

_One, two, three foooouuurrr_

_Sleep tight my son til_ _morn_."

She looked at her son.

He had fallen asleep.

She kissed his head.

"Good night my baby."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Aaaaawww. What a sweet lullaby.<strong>

**Blowhole: My mother did not sing that to me when I was growing up.**

**Me: Of course she didn't. I got that off of one of the Kids Next Door TV show when Number 5 was singing to the babies.**

**Blowhole: The what?**

**Me: It's a Tv show.**

**Private: So that's how Blowhole got his metal eye? After an accident with the ring of fire?**

**Me: Yep.**

**Skipper: Aw. Did little Blowhole need his mommy to make him feel better after his accident?**

**Blowhole: Shut up!**

**Me: Okay we better go before Blowhole and the penguins destory my house. Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Me: Okay Chapter 13 went to the past because I couldn't think of anything to do with Auntie Rose and the gang of Penguins and Villians.**

**Skipper: What a shame. I would've loved to hear more about when Blowhole was a little dolphin.**

**Blowhole: Shut up!**

**Me: Knock it off both of you or I'll dress you up like girls!**

**Blowhole & Skipper: You wouldn't dare!**

**Me: Yes I would! Now behave.**

**Blowhole & Skipper: * Cross flippers and stick tongues at each other***

**Me: Here's Chapter 14.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Blowhole looked at Auntie Rose.

"Auntie Rose, as much as this information is hush hush for me, I don't suppose Mother wouldn't mind if I pass the message to her? She is very busy today."

Auntie Rose looked at him.

"Nice try Victor. But this is for your Mother's ears only."

Blowhole frowned.

"At least I tried." he muttered.

"Victor!"

Blowhole eyes widen in fear.

Crystal walked nexted to Savio.

"Victor Christoper Blowhole! What did I tell you about leaving the base?" she scowled.

"Um Auntie Rose came to visit us." he replied, trying to distract her.

"Hello Rose. Victor what did I tell you about this?"

He gulped, but decided to use a a trick he hadn't use since he was a kid.

"About what mommy?" he asked sweetly, rubbing his head agianst her side.

Savio, Clemson, and Hans shook their heads.

Crystal looked at her son with a loving skeptical look.

She let out a heavy sigh.

"You little scamp!" she scowled with a smile, cupping his face.

He let out a sly smiled.

"Any news Rose?" Crystal asked.

"Yes, but this is for your ears only."

Crystal nodded.

"Off you go Victor." Crystal said waving him away.

"But Mother!" he protested.

" Don't but mother me. Off you go to play with your little friends."

"The pen-gu-ins aren't my friends!" he cried.

Crystal sighed.

"Do it for mommy?" she asked, batting her eye lashes at him.

He groaned.

He muttered something underneth his breath, swimming back to the base.

Savio, Hans, Clemson and the pengiuns followed him.

* * *

><p>Blowhole was staring at the screen, his lobsters busy working.<p>

A frown etched on his face.

"Doc?" one of the lobsters asked.

"What is it Red One?"

"You seemed distracted."

Blowhole didn't answer.

"That video message..." he began.

"What about Doc?"

"The figure...the voice...it sounded so...familiar."

The lobster looked at him worriedly.

Blowhole closed his eye, thinking.

_Who was that figure? Why was he calling me his son?_

"Blowhole are you okay?" Hans asked.

"Fine." the evil dolphin answered.

He turned his head, rubbing it.

"You sure?" Clemson asked.

He nodded absently.

* * *

><p>"Now I know how you want to protect Victor from his father..." Auntie Rose began.<p>

"This is about him isn't it?" Crystal asked.

Auntie Rose nodded.

"Yes. I have news he is looking for him. And no doubt he wants to kill him for what he didn't finish last time."

Crystal sighed.

"I knew this day would come. I just can't let Richard get Victor. He's my baby."

"I know. I'm worried about him as much as you are. I nursed him. He made me feeling like a mother agian after I lost my child. I'd do anything to protect him just like you would."

"I know Rose. Richard tried to kill him twice already. I'm scared."

"I'd be too. Richard is going to do anything to get what he wants."

"I know. I don't want Victor to know about this."

"He's gonna find out sooner or later. He's a bright boy."

"I know. I warned him of his father when he was little. You don't think he changed his mind and wants to look for him do you."

"I don't think so. Victor is too smart for that."

"But he can be niave at times. Two days ago he got himself covered in manure! How he managed to do that I have no idea."

"Oh dear." Auntie Rose chuckled.

Crystal nodded.

"We should keep this on the down low till I think he's ready."

Auntie Rose nodded in agreement.

"I promise. If he starts asking questions I'll distract him with one of my stories. You know how he gets wrapped up in them."

Crystal giggled.

"I can't argue with that."

"So how's the progress with finding your brother?"

"I already found him! He's such a sweetie, and he and Victor already knew each other. How funny is that?"

"Quite! How did Victor take it when you told him he was his uncle."

"The poor thing looked as if he was going to faint."

"I wouldn't be surprise. Finding out someone you know is actually a relative would be quite a perdicament."

"I guess I should've realized that."

"It's hard for a single parent to raise a child all by themselves, especially when they go down the wrong path."

"I know, but Victor believes he's helping all the animals. I don't want to crush his dream."

"I don't either. Victor can be so sweet."

"His little enemies have a different view of him."

"They are his enemies."

"True. Why don't we have lunch?"

"Wonderful."

"Let's just hope Victor doesn't go overboard with this 'taking over the world' bit of his while we're eating."

"I wouldn't be surprised. Once he gets an idea in his head he's gonna stick to it."

"He's always been a little busy bee when he was little."

The two female animals laughed.

"I'll go get Victor and his little friends and enemies."

"I'll be waiting."

Crystal went into the lair.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: What a wonderful way for your mom and aunt to catch up.<strong>

**Skipper: *laughing* You were covered in manure?**

**Blowhole: I had no idea that truck was going to dump manure in that spot!**

**Me: Knock it off boys!**

**Blowhole & Skipper: *pointing an accused flipper at each other* He started it!**

**Me: I don't care! I'll finish it! Please review before I smack Skipper and Blowhole upside the head.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Me: Okay I've been getting really great reveiws from people and...**

**Blowhole: Wait!**

**Me: *groaning* What? If you're trying to get me to change the story I'm not!**

**Skipper: Oh the girl is going to throw down on us. *sniggers***

**Me: *Smacks Skipper with a hard cover book***

**Skipper: Ow!**

**Blowhole: *laughing at Skipper's pain***

**Me: *Smacks Blowhole***

**Blowhole: Ow! What'd I do?**

**Me: It's not polite to laugh at people's pain. Even if it's funny.**

**Blowhole: That doesn't give you the right to smack me!**

**Me: Yes it does. It's my house. **

**Blowhole: I really hate you right now Human.**

**Me: Poor me. I really don't care. Here's Chapter 15 people!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Blowhole looked at the screen.

"Victor! Victor!" Crystal's voice ranged.

Savio, Hans, Clemson and the penguins went to watch a movie.

"Hmm?" he asked.

He looked at the hallway seeing his mother walking towards him.

"Yes mother?" he asked.

"We are having dinner with Auntie Rose." she told him.

"Mother!" he whined.

"Now Victor. This is Auntie Rose. You love listening to her stories."

"I know but I have to..."

"No buts. We are going to have dinner with Auntie Rose whether you like it or not."

"But mother!"

"No more buts!"

Crystal grabbed his dorsal fin, pulling him.

"Mother!"

Skipper looked at Blowhole, smirking.

He loved watching his enemy in his most vulnerable position.

* * *

><p>Blowhole was in the water twirling his flipper in the water.<p>

He was so bored.

All they were doing was talking.

"How's life in the ocean Rose?" Crystal asked.

"Fine. I had three children during our last visit all of them full grown now with families of thier own."

"Wonderful."

Blowhole submerged his mouth into the water, blowing bubbles.

"Children can be such little trouble makers."

"Oh don't I know it. You don't know how many times Victor gotten into trouble. One time he got his head stuck in the tolite!"

"Mother!"

Crystal ignored him.

"One of my children got their head stuck in a hole on the side of an underwater mountian."

"Children. Natures little troubling miracles."

Blowhole crossed his flippers, pouting.

"Victor, eat. I haven't seen you eat all day. You're going to waste into nothing if you don't eat." Crystal told him.

"I'm not hungry."

"Now Victor."

"Don't 'now Victor' me mother. I'm not really hungry. Can I please be excused?"

"Not until you eat something."

He let out a whine.

"Go on Victor, eat at least one fish then you can go."

He grabbed a fish and ate it.

"There. I ate a stupid fish can I go now?"

"Yes you may."

He swam toward the land, getting on his Segway.

"Becareful! Don't talk to strangers, and don't wander away from home, and don't leave the lair unless I say so or you have someone with you!" she called to him.

He shook his head.

* * *

><p>Blowhole sighed as he went toward the enterance of his lair.<p>

He was going to enter it when a clothe covered his mouth.

He started to struggle.

"Stop your movin dolphin. Our boss got a special surprise for you." a deep male voice told him.

Blowhole thrashed harder.

The figure knocked him out.

The figure was the leader of the Ninjcats.

A grin on his face.

"Let's go boy. Your daddy's got something special for you." The cat replied.

He motioned a helicopter to picked up the unconsious sinister dolphin.

A net wrapped around him, pulling him up.

The cat jumped on to a rope ladder that was hanging from the door of the helicopter.

"Boss is gonna double our pay in tuna when he sees we captured his son!" The leader cat told himself with glee.

He let out a cold hearted laugh.

The helicopter disappering into the sky.

* * *

><p>Hans looked at the door.<p>

Dr. Blowhole hadn't come back yet.

After his mother dragged him off to have dinner with his Aunt, Hans couldn't help but felt bad for him.

Even though it was funny seeing him completly embarrassed, he still was a living thing with feelings.

By now he would've found an excuse to leave.

What was taking him so long?

"Does anyone know what it's taking Dr. Blowhole so long?" he asked.

"Wouldn't he be still with his mother and aunt having dinner with them?" Clemson asked.

"He would've found an excuse by now." Hans replied.

"Maybe he enjoys having dinner with them." Private replied.

Skipper shook his head.

"By the way his facsssse looked he didn't look very pleasssssed." Savio answered.

Skipper leaned agianst the wall, his flippers behind his head.

"I wouldn't be worried about him. He can take care of himself."

"But all these attacks, Blowhole is in trouble. Someone wants him. And it seemed they do anything to get him." Kowalski explained.

"Uh-huh." Rico nodded.

"Victor!" Crystal called.

Everyone looked at each other in horror.

Blowhole wasn't even here.

His mom was going to freak.

Crystal walked into the room.

"Hello boys. Have any one you seen Victor?" she asked.

Kowalski gulped.

How was he going to explain to his sister that her son didn't come home?

He went over to her.

"Um Crystal. I thought Blowhol- I mean Victor would be with you."

"No he came back her about an hour ago. Isn't he here?" she asked.

Kowalski scratched the back of his neck.

"He is here isn't he Kowalski? You wouldn't disappoint your older sister now would you? You know what would happen to you if he's missing right?" she growled, pulling him closer to her by his chest feathers.

His eyes widen in feared.

He shook his head.

"I will gut you like fish, little brother. He's my baby, _your_ nephew! And if you are hiding him from me I'll brake your flipper."

He gulped.

"I-I-I...H-he's...He's.." Kowalski stampered.

"He's what Kowalski?"

He groaned.

She was going to kill him.

"He's missing Crystal. I'm sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I'm sooooo evil! *Evil laugh*<strong>

**Rico: *shouting excited gibberish***

**Skipper: Ooooh, a twist. How exciting.**

**Kowalski: Exciting? Crystal's gonna kill me!**

**Me: Relax Kowalski it's just a story.**

**Blowhole: How could you made me kidnapped by mangy fleabitten cats?**

**Me: I couldn't think of any other animal.**

**Blowhole: Now I'm insulted.**

**Me: Sorry. At least you didn't get kidnapped by cute little fluffy bunnies.**

**Blowhole: *pouting***

**Private: Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Me: It's Chapter 16 people! I was so evil in the last chapter wasn't I? *Evil laugh* **

**Private: Did you really have to get Blowhole kidnapped.**

**Me: Yes, yes I did. It's makes the story more intresting.**

**Skipper: I like it.**

**Me: Thank you Skipper.**

**Rico: *Puts flipper in the fish tank***

**Me: Rico get your flipper out of the fish take or I'm gonna cut it off!**

**Rico: *Pulls flipper out of the fish tank***

***A reddish- brown long haired dachshund runs into the room.***

**Me: Forrest! *Forrest jumps into my arms.***

**Blowhole: You have a dog?**

**Me: I have two dogs, Forrest and Domino, Two cats, Sergio and Snickers, and two fish that Rico have been trying to eat. Rico don't you dare.**

**Rico: *Moves away from fish tank***

**Me: Here's Chapter 16.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Crystal looked at her brother in disbelief.

"What do you mean he's missing?" she screamed at him.

"He didn't come home. We thought he was still with you."

"And I thought he was with you."

Kowalski shook his head.

Crystal started panicking.

"M-my baby...missing. No, no, no,no!"

She grabbed him, shaking him.

"Do you know what will happen to him?" she demanded.

Kowalski shook his head.

"He's going to be killed! His biological father is going to kill him! I know it!"

"Crystal, calm down. We'll find him. I promise."

She looked at her brother with big panicked eyes.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked.

"This is Kowalski you're talking to sis. Me and my team will do our best to get him."

"What!" Skipper squawked.

Kowalski shoot him a look.

"I uh mean it would be an honor." Skipper replied, getting up.

"Wha ya talkin bout?" Rico asked.

Skipper jabbed him in the Rico instantly got the message.

"Uh yup." he said nodding his head.

"Oh thank you!" Crystal cried, hugging Kowalski.

* * *

><p>Blowhole was laying in a cage.<p>

He was curled up.

He looked as if he was sleeping.

He shifted, groaning.

He lifted himself up.

He looked around.

"Mother?" he called.

No answer.

"Hans?"

Still no answer.

"Savio? Clemson? Red Ones?"

Silence.

"Pen-gu-ins?" he tried.

Crickets.

"Mommy?" he called, trying his best not to freak out.

He shivered.

"Well well well. If it isn't my little boy who fallen into my arms, once agian." A voice replied.

Blowhole looked up.

A dolphin, similar to Blowhole only a bit darker color rolled up on a Segway, an evil smile on his face.

"Wh-who are you?" Blowhole asked.

"I'm surprised son. You don't remember your own father?"

Blowhole's mouth dropped.

He moved to the back of the cage trying to get away from Richard.

"No! Y-you weren't suppose to find me. Mother said..."

Richard shook his head laughing.

Blowhole gave him a confused look.

"Your mother? That stupid penguin?"

"Mother is not stupid! She taught me most of everything I know!" Blowhole defened.

"You poor naive fool." Richard tsked.

Blowhole watched him in horror.

"I assume you don't know why you're here."

Blowhole just stared at him.

Richard smirked.

"For years I've been trying to track you down. After your so called "Mother" took you in. I have been plotting revenge agianst her and you."

"What did I do? I was only a baby."

Richard shook his head.

"It's not what you did, it's what you are."

Blowhole looked at him, still confused.

"I don't... understand." Blowhole admitted.

"Of course you don't. You were only a baby. I wanted to be a girl, but nooooo you just had to be boy."

"And that's why you hate me?"

Richard shrugged.

"Trevor!" Richard called.

The leader Ninjcat pounced into the lair.

"Yea boss?" The cat, who Blowhole assumed was Trevor, asked.

"Turn the screen on. I want to see how Momma Bird is handling her little ugly duckling gone missing senario."

"I'm not ugly and I'm not a duck!" Blowhole replied.

Richard ignored him.

The screen was similar to the one in Blowhole's lair.

Crystal was on it, pacing madly.

"Don't worry Mrsssss. Blowhole. I'm sssssure Blowhole would fine." Savio answered, though he looked worried.

Crystal shook her head.

"No. You don't understand. Victor is going to die. I vowed to protect him since I rescued him."

Clemson gave her a confused look.

"Mother!" Blowhole cried, wrapping his flipper around the bars of his prison.

"I can still hear his voice." she sighed.

Blowhole looked at the screen with a longing look.

"Mommy." he whimpered to himself.

Richard's crooked smile sent chills down Blowhole's spine.

Trevor looked at the screen, standing next to his boss.

Crystal was holding Mr. Fishy.

"Where did Blowhole get the toy?" Hans asked.

Crystal looked at the fish with a loving look.

"I gave it to him when he was two months old." she replied, stroking it.

Blowhole remembered too.

That fish was his best friend.

Even though it was wierd.

_I wish I had Mr. Fishy and Mother right now._

He sighed.

His mother was right.

He should've listened to her.

He used to be Mommy's little boy.

But once he goned all evil it was like evil was the only one thing he cared about.

That wasn't true.

He loved Crystal to death.

_Please don't do anything to mother. I couldn't bare to loose her._ he thought.

Richard's smile grew wider at the story Crystal was telling.

Blowhole didn't seem so thrilled.

_I want to go home. I want my mother. I want to go home..._

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Poor Crystal! She's soooo worried about Blowhole. I would be too if I was his mother.<strong>

**Blowhole: Thank God you're not.**

**Me: Hush you. This _is_ my house.**

**Blowhole: Yea but...**

**Me: No buts. **

**Girl voice: Mickey!**

**Me: Oh God not now.**

**Private: Who's that?**

**Me: My little sister.**

**Skipper: She calls you Mickey?**

**Kowalski: Isn't that the mascot of Disney?**

**Me: Yes. Call me Mickey and I'll bash everyone of your skulls.**

**Rico: *covers head with a helment***

**My little sister: Mickey! **

**Me: I'll be back. I'm gonna be biting a head off. Please review. And if anyone of you, reviewers, call me Mickey in your comments I will immediatly delete all of them. And I'll send Rico with a chainsaw after you. Would you like to do that form me Rico?**

**Rico: *Laughs manically waving chainsaw around***

**Me: Yeah. Mess with the bull you'll get the horns. Not to be mean to you. I love you all and your comments and I really hate this nickname so please don't call me that. Thank you!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Me: Hi!**

**Blowhole: Why do you have to sound cheerful when introducing the chapter?**

**Me: Because I'm the host, and the host has to be polite to their company.**

**Skipper: But you're mean to us.**

**Me: I'm mean because you drive me up the wall. The only one I'm not mean too is Private. His too sweet to get into trouble.**

**Private: *giggles***

**Me: Here's chapter 17.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

Blowhole started snoring lightly.

He snorted, waking up.

His half closed eye look around the room.

He yawned.

"Mother?" he called.

Silence.

He rubbed eye.

Suddenly reality hit him.

He wasn't at home.

He was in his father's lair, being held against his will.

"Uh... Dad?" he called.

He never actually thought he would ever call for him before.

Richard didn't come out.

_Must still be asleep._

His stomach growled.

He pat his stomach.

"I know you're hungry. But we're being held against our will."

His stomach growled louder.

"Well it's not my fault."

More growling.

"Well excuse me for not know this was going to happen."

Growling.

"You be an evil genuis with your father hating you and see how you like it."

"gggggrrrggg." his stomach growled.

"What do you know? You're just an organ."

"gggrrggg."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

God he was loosing it!

He was talking to his stomach.

How wierd was that?

He heard Skipper talk to himself all the time.

Skipper's paranoia always seemed to get the best of him, especially when it came to protect the humans and other animals.

Blowhole sighed.

Trevor walked into the room.

"Hey cat!" he called.

Trevor turned around to see him.

"What do you want?"

"Something to eat, if that's too hard to handle."

Trevor growled.

"I _am_ your boss's son."

Blowhole's stomach growled loudly.

Trevor turned his back towards him.

"Would that be a yes or a no on the fish?" Blowhole asked.

Trevor tossed a mackeral into his cage.

Blowhole tossed the fish in his mouth, slurrping it like a speghetti noddle.

His stomach stopped growling.

* * *

><p>Crystal was sitting at the table in the kitchen unit.<p>

Her feathers in her bun was a mess.

Bags under eyes.

She held a coffee mug in her flippers, shaking.

Clemson, Hans, and Savio looked at her in concern.

"Mrs. Blowhole?" Hans asked, sitting next to her.

She didn't answer.

She looked like a nervous wreck.

Hans grabbed her left flipper, that was laying on the table, rubbing it.

Her eyes looked lifeless.

"I know you're worried about Blowhole. We are too."

She didn't answer.

Savio and Clemson looked at each other.

They needed some way to convince her Blowhole would be fine.

However with the threat of Blowhole being killed was high.

Hans was doing his best to comfort her.

Savio slithered up to a lobster.

"Isssss there any thing that Mrsssss. Blowhole hasssss that will make her feel better?" he asked.

Lobster tapped his chin.

"Maybe those old home videos or photo albums of the doc."

"Can you go get them? Maybe it will cheer her up." Clemson told him.

The lobster shrugged, going to get the videos and books.

Clemson walked into the kitchen.

Crystal was staring at the wall.

"Mrs. Blowhole. As good friends of your son we decided you should go down memory lane for awhile." Clemson told her.

She sighed.

The first thing she's done all morning.

She looked at Clemson then Hans.

"Oh. Hello dearies. How long have you been here?" she asked.

They decided to play along.

She was still distraught when Blowhole was kidnapped.

"I know how you miss Blowhole and to help ease your pain we decided you should go down memory lane." Clemson repeated.

Crystal shook her head.

Clemson grabbed her arm and pulled her to the main control room.

"I know you don't to do this, but this is for your own good." Hans told her.

She sat down, her mug of coffee still in her flipper.

She still looked downgraded.

Savio put a video in.

A young Crystal was washing a baby Blowhole. He giggled at the bubbles.

She washed his face with a washclothe.

"That's my cute little baby." she cooed into his face.

He clapped his flippers, laughing.

Cystal giggled.

"Don't get to carried away Victor."

Blowhole rubbed his head agianst her chest.

"Mommy." He cooed.

She smiled.

"We want you to be nice and clean when Auntie Rose comes over for your first birthday right."

Blowhole nodded.

"Oh you're growing up so fast. I can't believe you're already one year old. My baby is growing up."

She hugged him.

"Mommy? Why Birthdays specials?" he asked.

"Because it's to celebrate when you came into the world, and that you're going to be growing up."

"Why growing up 'porant?" he asked.

She smiled.

"Because we don't stop getting big and learning new things. I learn new things everyday."

Blowhole looked at her with big eyes.

"You mommy?"

Crystal nodded.

"I gotta learn things when it comes to take of you. Your likes, your dislikes, allergies."

"I no have allergies mommy."

She cupped his face, rubbing her beak against his nose.

"You never know baby."

"How know mommy?"

"A mother may not actually know, but she knows."

Blowhole gave her a confused look.

"I'll tell when you're older."

She kissed his head.

The video ended.

She sighed.

"Victor." she whispered to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: OMG. Crystal is miserable without her little boy.<strong>

**Blowhole: I'm not even writing the story yet I feel awful.**

**Me: I'm sorry. But I got to keep the tension up for my viewers!**

**Kowalski: Humans do like things that will get their attentions.**

**Skipper: How sickining.**

**Rico: *Gagging***

**Me: Shut up both of you. My veiwers love this story.**

**Blowhole: *groaning* Every chapter I'm dieing of embarrassment!**

**Me: Like TheSkySpiritTalentShow says... No! You can die AFTER the story! Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Me: I haven't such great reviews from people. I love you all!**

**Private: What's going to happen in this chapter?**

**Me: I'm not going to spoil it.**

**Skipper: How do we make you spill?**

**Me: You don't.**

**Skipper: We can try. *Evil grin***

**Rico: *Chuckles evilly***

**Me: I got a taser in my parents room. Get information out of me, someone will be going down with me **

**Skipper: Fine we won't get information out of the human.**

**Me: Thank you.**

**Skipper: Attack! *Tries to tackle me***

**Me: *screams, tasers Skipper***

**Skipper: *falls to the ground, shaking***

**Me: Sorry, but I warned you. Private, I suggest you cover your ears until I say so okay?**

**Private: Okay miss. *Covers ears***

**Me: Here's Chapter 18 while I take care of Skipper. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

Blowhole looked out of his cage.

His father had been staring at the screen for ten minutes.

It was creeping him out.

He twirled his flipper on the bottom of the cage.

"Um.." he began, unsure what to say.

Crystal was going to nearly ground him forever, but this was a risk he was going to have to take.

He leaned agianst the cage casully.

"So Dad, I know you hate me, but it doesn't mean we should get to know each other, a little father son bonding time?" he asked.

He needed to make sure he was playing this card correctly, if he wasn't then he could die who knows when?

Richard snorted.

"Come on Dad. This is our only change to actually bond. Beside I _am_ an evil genuis. I create the most dangerous weapons to bring the humans down to theirs knee-ee-e-e-e-ee-s. Do you actually want to get rid of such powerful intellact?"

"Why do you want to bond with me? I'm trying to kill you."

"But you are my dad. And I've been looking for ways to rebel agianst Mother for years. And mother would try anything for me not to hang out with you." A sly smile on his face.

Richard looked at him.

"You sound like me when I was young."

Richard rolled up to him.

"You even have your mother's eyes or...well...eye."

Blowhole gave a coy smile.

"Really? Mother always said I had beautiful eyes, when I was little."

His trick was working!

Richard examined him.

"You have my good looks."

Blowhole smiled.

Crystal would be so proud! And at the same time furious.

"Really?"

Richard looked at his son with a fond rememberance.

Blowhole actually liked listening to his father remember things by analyzing him.

_Pen-gu-ins eat your hearts out!_

Richard frowned at him.

"You lost your virginity haven't you."

Blowhole's eye widen.

How'd he know that?

"Us yes with a pretty female seal. She..uh... suduced me." He admitted.

"Women. They can be weak, yet very deadly and dangerous."

He was actually having a conversation with his dad.

It was so... amazing!

"Yes quite." Blowhole agreed.

Crystal actually raised him to respect women, not to take advantage of them.

"So how did this sea lion suduced you?" Richard asked, wanting to know how his son lost is virginity.

"Um... she..uh..sent me some...strong signals. I wasn't quite ready...but..I...she..." Blowhole flustered.

He wasn't expecting this.

His started to hypervinalate abit.

Richard grinned.

Seeing his son get squirmish was amusing.

_What other things can I get my worthless son to spill?_ he thought wickedly.

* * *

><p>(Penguin HQ)<p>

(Me: Okay Private you can uncover your ears now. Private: *Uncover ears*)

Skipper was pacing around.

As much as he hated Blowhole, he was Kowalski nephew, as sickening to him as it was.

He needed rescuing.

Private words echoed in his mind after he befriended a leopard seal.

_We vowed we would help any animal that needed it, even if it's our worst enemy!_

His team was watching him.

Kowalski was writing options of what they could possibly do.

"Hey guys!" Marlene called, jumping into their lair.

"Hello Marlene." Private greeted.

"You guys should totally see this cool..."

"Not now Marlene. We have a kidnapping scenario here. Kowalski, Analaysis!"

Kowalski flipped though his clipboard.

"Um... we could check the video cameras out side his lair. See who he was taking him."

"We already know he was kidnapped by his father." Private replied.

"Who was kidnapped?" Marlene asked.

"Blowhole." Skipper replied.

"Blowhole kidnapped someone?" Marlene questioned.

"Other way around Marlene." Private corrected.

Her eyes widen.

"Blowhole was kidnapped? How's that possible? He's so evil!"

"It's a long story Marlene." Kowalski replied, scribbiling on his Clipboard.

* * *

><p>(Blowhole's lair)<p>

Crystal was watching the old home movies.

A smile on her face as she remembered.

"Mommy looky! I make pretty!" a baby Blowhole exclaimed, covered in gold and silver glitter.

Crystal smiled.

Blowhole always got into trouble when he was little, even though he didn't mean it.

He was only a baby.

She remembered when that seal took the only thing that made him still pure. (We'll talk about that in another story!)

She sipped her coffee.

Hans, Savio, and Clemson sat next to her.

They smiled knowing their idea worked.

They heard the young Crystal on the screen scowling yet chuckling with patience as she cleaned off the glitter on him.

Crystal stroke her now cold coffee cup.

She looked longingly at the screen.

She missed him more than anything.

The lobster were working silently.

Blowhole maybe missing, but he still wanted things to be on schedule for his next revenge plot.

They were under his employment after all.

They looked at Crystal.

They knew if Blowhole was here he would do anything to make her smile.

He couldn't stand to see her unhappy.

If he saw her this way, it would break his simi cold heart.

The simi being the love for his mother.

No one dared call him a Momma's boy, he'd boiled them.

Blowhole could be very diabolical when he wanted to be.

And they knew he was true to his threats.

Very true.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Not my best ending I know, but I couldn't thing of any other way to end it.<strong>

**Blowhole: Why'd you have to have me talk about my viriginty to my dad? That's gross!**

**Rico: Hehehe *makes kissing sounds and faces at him.***

**Private: His what?**

**Me: Nothing. It's a grown up thing. *Smacks Blowhole* **

**Blowhole: Ow! What'd I do?**

**Me: *whispers angrily to him* Keep that on the down low! His only a little kid!**

**Blowhole: Sorry.**

**Skipper: *Laying on my couch, groaning***

**Private: Will Skippah be okay?**

**Me: Yea, he'll be fine. Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Me: Hi people! Me and TheDarkness and Light had really been connecting. **

**Blowhole: Not her! **

**Me: Yep her! **

**Skipper: *Groaning***

**Private: Poor Skippah.**

**Me: I guess I've shoud've warned him I have attack issues.**

**Kowalski: You do?**

**Me: Yea.**

**Kowalski: Tell me all about it.**

**Me: Well while Skipper is getting over is taser incident with me and Kowalski is consouling me, you get to enjoy Chapter 19!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

Crystal stared at the clock in the kitchen unit.

5:28 A.M. it read.

It was the second day he has been kidnapped.

A pink robe was wrapped around her.

By now, if she was a wake at this time, she would've checked on Blowhole to make sure he was okay.

She stood up and went to his room.

She walked in.

There was his bed, made neatly, with Mr. Fishy laying on his pillow.

She crawled on to his bed, hugging Mr. Fishy.

Blowhole hadn't been able to sleep without him since he was a baby.

She could only imagine how he was sleeping.

She sighed heavily.

She rocked the stuff toy.

She remembered when she first gave it to him.

* * *

><p>(past)<p>

Crystal was going through the toys at the nearest gift shop.

It has been three months since she adopted Blowhole, and she wanted to give him something that he would keep close to him.

She was going through a box of plush fish.

"No, no, no, no, yes!" She replied holding up an orange plush fish with a green hat.

She jumped from the box.

This was going to the best present for him.

She slid into the lair.

She had layed Blowhole down for a nap about an hour ago.

It gave her enough time to sneak into the gift shop to find him a present.

She went up to the baby moniter that was sitting on a desk.

She listened to it.

She could hear the sound of him breathing.

Good, he was still asleep.

She sat down to watch the TV, the baby moniter next to her.

She turned the TV to House.

She always watched it to figure out any diseases that Blowhole would had.

Luckily none except colds and fevers.

Suddenly a sound emitted out of the baby moniter.

It was Blowhole, crying.

Obviously he had another nightmare.

Crystal went over to his room, the plush fish in her flippers.

She walked in.

Blowhole was thrashing around, crying in his sleep.

Crystal shook him.

"Victor! Victor!" she called.

He jolted awake to see her.

He hugged her.

"Mommy!" he cried.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm right here." she soothed.

She stroke his head.

He cried in her flippers.

She started rocking him.

"It's okay. It was just a bad dream. Dreams can't hurt you."

He nuzzled her chest, sobbing lightly.

"Shh, it's going to be okay."

He curled agianst her.

"I got a special friend for you. And I think he'll make you feel all better."

Blowhole looked at her, sniffing.

"Fwiend?" he asked.

She nodded.

"That's right baby. He's going to stay with you and make you feel better every time you feel sad, okay?"

He nodded, a fresh tear falling down his face.

She wiped the tear away, smiling.

She pulled out the fish.

Blowhole looked wide eyed at it.

"Wha name?" he asked.

"Um... you get to name him. He's yours." she told him, handing him the fish.

He held it in his flippers.

A smile on his face.

"Mitner Fishy." he told the fish.

Crystal smiled.

"Mommy, Mitner Fishy. Mitner Fishy, Mommy." he introduced.

"Hello Mr. Fishy, nice to meet you." Crystal greeted, shaking the fish's stuff flipper.

Blowhole laughed, hugging the plush fish.

"Mitner Fishy play?" he asked.

"You and Mr. Fishy can play. I'll be in the front room. Call me if you need anything."

"Okay Mommy."

He laid on his skateboard, playing with Mr. Fishy.

"We fweinds ever." he told the toy.

Crystal smiled, as she shut the door.

* * *

><p>Blowhole had curled up, sleep.<p>

A sharp gasp of pain went through his lips (or whatever dolphins mouths are called)

He squeezed his eyes tightly.

"M-mother." he whimpered in his sleep.

He rolled over.

"M-mother, no, don't!" he whined.

"Mother!" he cried, sitting up, panting.

He looked around.

Forgetting where he was for a moment.

He sighed when he remembered.

It wasn't one of those relief sighs, no.

It was one of the those "I want my mom, I can't believe I'm still here, why me?" sighs.

He had a feeling he was going to get hurt today.

He overheard the cats talking about torture.

He shuddered.

_I hope the pen-gu-ins find me before my dad tries to kill me._

_Did I really think that?_

_What is wrong with me?_

_Oh shut it._

_Kowalski is your uncle._

_Cystal would've made him come look for you._

_You're right._

_Crystal would kill him if he didn't come look for_ me.

A smile form on his mouth.

He would actually enjoy seeing Crystal harm her little brother.

He frowned.

He missed her more than anything.

He curled into the fetal postition.

He sighed, a tear falling down his face.

"I miss you mother." he whimpered.

He laid there, staring into the darkness.

Finally tears overflowed him.

He cried himself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Aw, the flashback was so sweet.<strong>

**Blowhole: *groaning* Kill me.**

**Kowalski: Now Cheycartoongirl8, how often do you recoil in fear?**

**Me: Every time someone say or threatens to hit me. Can we hold this till the next Chapter?**

**Kowalski: I guess so.**

**Me: Great! And Blowhole, you have to wait till the story is over to die.**

**Skipper: *sits up, groaning* What happened.**

**Me: I tasered you and we got through two chapters of you knocked out, groaning.**

**Skipper: What?**

**Me: Yea, sorry about tasering you. It's a habit of fear.**

**Skipper: *muttering* no kidding.**

**Me: I said I was sorry!**

**Skipper: Sure you are.**

**Me: *punches Skipper***

**Skipper: Ow!**

**Me: Served you right. Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**M****e: Hello people who loves my story!**

**Blowhole: Please make it stop! I can't take another chapter!**

**Me: Yes you can. Don't be such a baby.**

**Blowhole: I am not a baby!**

**Skipper: Really? 'Cause you're acting like one.**

**Blowhole: I am not!**

**Skipper & Blowhole: *arguing***

**Me: Oh for... *grabs Skipper by his head and holds Blowhole by his dorsal fin.***

**Skipper: Put me down!**

**Blowhole: Let me go! I'm going to kill him.**

**Me: No you are not! **

**Blowhole: *whines***

**Skipper: :P**

**Me: If you two are going to act like little kids during this chapter I am going to treat you like little kids.**

**Blowhole & Skipper: You wouldn't!**

**Me: Yes I would! Skipper, you sit on that couch and Blowhole on the other. If you two dared to get up without my permission I'll spank you so hard you won't be able to sit down for a week! you got that?**

**Blowhole & Skipper: Yes Cheycartoongirl8.**

**Me: Good. Here's Chapter 20.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

Skipper was pacing back and forth once agian.

"If only we had something that could track Blowhole." he muttered.

Kowalski scribbled something on his clipboard.

He flipped it around and tapped it with his pen.

"If we could get a sample of Blowhole's DNA I could build a device that could locate him."

Skipper nodded.

Private and Rico was watching TV while Skipper and Kowalski were discussing Blowhole's kidnapping scenario.

"Then we go see Crystal." Skipper anounnced. "Private, Rico! We are going to see Kowalski sister agian."

"Ooh yea! I love Crystal she's so nice!" Private squealed happily.

Rico nodded. "Uh-huh."

The penguins packed up to see Crystal.

"Hello neighbors!" Julian greeted, jumping into the penguin habitat with Murice and Mort.

Skipper groaned.

"Not now ring tail."

"I use just a wondering if... oohh! You are go-a-ing a campin-ing arent' you?" Julian asked.

"I like camping!" Mort exclaimed.

"Shut up Mort." Julian replied, kicking him.

"No we are going on highly exclusive mission." Kowalski explained.

"We're going to see K'walski sister!" Private replied.

Skipper smacked.

"Oh sorry Skipper." Private apoligized.

"Kowalski has a sister?" Maurice asked.

"Yes I do." Kowalski answered.

"How come we never met her?" Maurice asked.

"She's busy taking care of her son. She devouts all her time to him." Kowalski explained.

"Really? How pretty is she?" Julian asked.

"What?" Private asked.

"It gets kinda lonely without a queen to rule beside me." Julian replied.

"No!" Kowalski exclaimed. "You are not going to hit on my sister!"

Maurice closed his eyes in patience.

"We should get going." Skipper replied.

His team followed him.

"And no you can't come Ring Tail." Skipper called over his shoulder.

The lemurs watched the penguins leave.

"We're going after them aren't we?" Maurice asked.

"Yes indeed-y! Those penguins can't a tell me what I can and can not-y do. I am da king!" Julian answered.

The folllowed the penguins.

* * *

><p>Crystal was still laying in Blowhole's bed.<p>

She was looking at the photo albums.

She stroke the pictures she was looking at.

Hans walked into the room.

"Um... Hello? Dr. Mammal Fish's mommy?"

Crystal looked at him.

"Oh hello. Hans is it?" she asked.

Hans nodded.

"I know it's not easy having your son gone..." he began.

Crystal sighed.

Hans opened his mouth only to be interrupted.

"Cystal! Crystal!" a voice called.

Crytal exitted out of the room, the photo album in underneth her flipper.

She still looked like a mess.

Her feathers was sticking out of her bun.

The bags deeper under her eyes.

Her robe wrapped around her.

She walked out to see the penguins.

"Oh hello Kowalski, Skipper, Private, Rico. I'm sorry I look such a mess."

"Quite understandable madam." Skipper replied.

Just then, Julian, Mort, and Maurice fell through the roof.

The landed on the penguins.

"Ring Tail!" Skipper exclaimed.

Crystal looked at the three lemurs on the penguins.

The lemurs got off the penguins.

"I thought I told you to stay at the zoo!" Skipper told them.

"We wanted to see the brain-y penguin's sister." Mort replied.

"Oh dear. And I look awful." Crystal replied.

She started to fix her feathers.

"Well Julian, Maurice, and Mort this is my big sister Crystal." Kowalski introduce.

"I'm sorry I look such a mess. I've been worrying about my son."

"What happened to him?" Mort asked.

"Mort?" Julian asked.

"Yes?" Mort replied looking at him.

"Shut up a little okay?"

"Okay!"

Crystal looked at her little brother.

He shrugged.

She sighed deeply.

"He was kidnapped. I-I don't..."

Kowalski put his flippers on her shoulders.

"It's okay. We're going to find him."

"I hope so Ko. I really do.

* * *

><p>Blowhole was a sleep.<p>

He was strapped to table.

Richard rolled up to his son.

He smiled at his sleeping son.

"Aw look at him. So sweet and innocent as he sleeps. Unaware of the dangers he's in." Richard cooed evilly at Blowhole's sleeping form.

His evil grinned widen.

He pulled out a control, with a red and a blue button on it.

He pushed the blue botton.

100 volts of electricity surged through Blowhole's body, waking him up.

He cried out in pain.

When the pain stop, Blowhole panted.

He looked at his father, his smile had widen to an evil grin.

Blowhole looked at Richard in horror.

"I-I...I.." he panted, trying to get his words out.

Richard gave a dark chuckle.

"Come now son. Frozen with fear? I thought you were an evil genius?" he asked.

Blowhole tried to catch his breath.

His body hurt from the volts of electricity.

"Now my son. You will see what I have planned for you."

Richard rolled over to his side.

He held up the remote.

"This, my dear pathetic son, is the key to your doom. I push this blue button..."

He pressed the blue botton.

Another 100 volts surged through Blowhole's body.

He wailed in pain.

"... Will send 100 volts of electricity through your body."

The surge of electricity stop, leaving Blowhole whimpering in pain.

"The red button... well, we'll save that for something later." Richard chuckled evilly.

He rolled out of the room, leaving Blowhole to ponder what will happen to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I am so mean! *Evil laugh*<strong>

**Blowhole & Skipper: Can we get up now?**

**Me: No! You two have been bad little boys and youi're staying on that couch until I say so.**

**Blowhole: *thinking, thought comes to mind* May I use the restroom.**

**Me: Fine, but I coming with you.**

**Blowhole: *Gets on Segway, following me***

**Me: Kowalski, you're in charge till I comeback. If Skipper gets up, punish him.**

**Kowalski: I can't punish my commanding officer!**

**Skipper: You do I'll fish slap you.**

**Me: No you won't. **

**Skipper: How do you know?**

**Me: Because if you do, I'll smack you.**

**Blowhole: *Tries to sneak off***

**Me: *grabs his dorsal fin* No you don't let's go.**

**Blowhole: DX**

**Me: Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Me: I'm back! I would've been back sooner but trying to Blowhole in my tub was hard. The dude's so freakin heavy!**

**Blowhole: I redefine that!**

**Me: No you don't, sit down and wait till your punishment is over.**

**Blowhole: *lays on my couch, pouting***

**Me: People, your reviews... I love them! Every single one! Thank you. Kowalski how was Skipper? He didn't get up did he?**

**Kowalski: No. **

**Rico: *points and laughs at Skipper***

**Skipper: *pouts***

**Me: Here's Chapter 21 people!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

Julian looked at Crystal.

She was fixxing herself up.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't have anything perpared. This was so last minute."

She went into the kitchen. She sat some fish, fruit, and a mouse for them to eat.

"Clemson, Hans, Savio! Breakfast! And be polite to our guests!" she called for the three villains.

The three villians walked into the kitchen unit.

"I'm going to freshen up." she told them.

She walked towards the bathroom.

"No fighting or eating others while I'm gone!" she called to them.

The penguins and lemurs looked at the villians.

Crystal walked into the bathroom, looking in the mirror.

She grimanced at her look.

She grabbed a brush, brushing her feathers back to her normal bun look.

She turned the faucet on, rubbing water on her face.

She needed to get out of this funk.

She needed to save Blowhole before Richard killed him.

But how?

* * *

><p>Blowhole struggled to get himself unstrapped.<p>

He stopped, laying on the table, panting.

How could he get out of this?

His dad was about to kill him.

He searched through his head, looking for a formula to get out.

Each formula ended failing his mathmatical skills.

He growled at himself.

He sighed, looking at the ceiling.

_Think Victor think!_

_How could I escape this?_

_I can't gnaw at the straps. _

_I won't be able to reach._

_Um let's see..._

_I_ _could..._

He felt a sharp pain in his bladder area.

He let out a cry in pain.

He could do one thing when mother nature was calling.

"Dad! Hey dad!" he called.

Richard rolled into the room.

"What do you want?" he snarled.

"I gotta pee." Blowhole replied.

Richard growled.

"What?" Blowhole asked. "You can't stop my internal organs from making me make uric acid."

Richard unstrapped him.

He grabbed his dorsal fin, dragging him to the bathroom.

He threw him there.

He grabbed one of the ninjcats.

"Watch my son. If he tries escape, taser him."

The cat nodded.

He followed Blowhole.

* * *

><p>Crystal looked at the group of animals in the kitchen.<p>

"So little brother, what brought you and your team here?" she asked.

"We need a sample of Blowhole's DNA." Private replied.

"You mean the evil dolphin that tried to take over the zoo?" Maurice asked, looking at them.

"Yea, he's my.. uh... nephew." Kowalski admitted.

Julian spit out the fruit all over him.

"He's is your what?" Julian exclaimed.

"He's my son, so that would make Kowalski is uncle." Crystal explained.

"How exactly did Blowhole become your son anyway?" Maurice asked her.

"Adoption." she replied, taking a sip of her coffee.

She smiled of the fond memory.

"So Crystal that DNA of Blowhole." Kowalski asked.

Crystal stood up and went to grab something of Blowhole's.

She came back with Mr. Fishy.

"Use this. Victor has been using this since he was little."

Kowalski took a hold of it.

"I'll test this as soon as I build my newest invention."

"Make sure you locate him quickly. I don't know what I'll do it he dies." Crystal sighed.

Kowalski grabbed her flipper.

"This is your brother you're talking to. I wouldn't let anything happen to him. We are going to find him and make sure he's alive. I swear it."

Crystal looked at him.

"Thank you little brother."

* * *

><p>Blowhole looked at the bathroom for a way to escape.<p>

His was already drained his bladder so he felt much better.

He saw a window.

But it was so small, he wouldn't be able to fit.

The door banged.

"Hey kid! What's taking you so long?" The cat demanded.

"Uh... I... you can't rush bathroom needs." Blowhole answered.

He pondered what he could do.

The cat kicked open the door.

"Uh... hi." Blowhole replied.

The cat stared at him, lightning and hail in his eyes.

The cat unshethed his claws.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. You can't rush bathroom needs you know." Blowhole replied, following the cat.

The cat growled.

He dragged him back to the room.

He restrapped him in.

The cat left the room.

Blowhole sighed.

So much for that escape plan.

Richard came back in, an evil smile on his face.

Blowhole looked at him with tired eyes, or I mean eye.

"Come on son. It didn't take that much energy to use the bathroom now did it?"

Blowhole shook his head.

"No. But the volts of electricity takes alot of my energy." he answered.

Richard smirked.

"Really? How would this work out?" he asked, hitting the blue botton.

Blowhole's mucsles tightened as the electricity pulsed through his veins.

"Mother!" he cried in pain.

The electricity stop.

He started to breath heavily.

"Please stop." Blowhole begged.

Richard chuckled darkly.

"I don't son. Seeing you in or weakest moment is quite amusing."

Blowhole looked at with his tired, horrified looking eye.

He would've shaked his head but he was too tired to move.

Richard looked at his immoblized son.

He laughed evilly.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Such an intresting chapter was it not?<strong>

**Skipper: How could you put Ring Tail into the picture?**

**Me: Because I can**

**Private: I think it's wonderful. I was looking at Cheycartoongirl8's reviews and they were pretty positive, except for one.**

**Skipper: Did the one say?**

**Private: That they fell asleep.**

**Me: That negaitve comment was from friend. She has a different style of writing then I do.**

**Blowhole: How long till we can get up?**

**Me: Are you two going to fight agian?**

**Blowhole & Skipper: No.**

**Me: Then you can get up now.**

**Blowhole & Skipper: *get's up***

**Me: *grabs their faces, stares into it* If you two ever try to fight in presence agian I will make sure you two won't be able to even think about fighting when I'm through with you got it?**

**Blowhole: Most agreed.**

**Skipper: Sure thing sister.**

**Me: Good. Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Me: Welcome back to the story!**

**Blowhole: What are doing this time?**

**Me: Thought I jazzed things up a bit.**

**Skipper: How so?**

**Me: Like this. Rico chainsaw juggling act...Go!**

**Rico: *Juggles chainsaws, then throws them up in and shallows them* Tada!**

**Blowhole, Skipper, Kowalski: O.O**

**Private & Me: *clapping***

**Me: How's that for jazzing things up?**

**Kowalski: It was... intresting.**

**Rico: Thank you.**

**Me: It was great wasn't it? Here's Chapter 22!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

Kowalski had started building his locater.

Cystal was in the kitchen, cleaning up the last fruit bits that Julian spit out.

She went up to Kowalski.

She had a wet washclothe in her flipper.

She started wiping off the fruit bit and juices off of him.

"What are you...?" Kowalski jumped.

"Stop moving. I'm just wiping off the fruit juice and bits off of you. You're just as squirmy as Victor when it comes to cleaning you guys."

"I am nothing like Blowhole!"

She chuckled.

"Sure you're not."

Kowalski shot her a look, as she rubbed the wet clothe on his head.

"You remind me of mom when you do this."

Crystal looked at him.

"Really?" she grinned.

"Oh no." Kowalski replied.

He jumped up.

"Don't you dare!" He exclaimed.

She laughed and started tickling him.

He squealed trying to squirm away from her.

"God Ko you scream like a girl!" she teased.

"I do... Aaaaa!" He protested which turned into a squeal.

She had sat on top of him.

"Stop! Stop!" he squealed.

She laughed.

"Come on Ko. Can't take on your big sister?" she teased, tickling him underneth the the arm pit, or uh flipper pit.

He rolled her over, him being on top.

"Who's says I can't you on?" he gloated.

She smirked.

"I did." she replied, flipping him over.

She continued to tickle him.

"Say it baby brother. Say it for me baby brother."

Kowalski shook his head, try to get away.

"What was that? I can't hear you?"

"Mercy!" he gasped. "Sweet mercy!"

"That's not it Ko, come on dude say it."

"I'm not... as cool as... my big sister...she's ten times cool...er than me!" He gasped.

She got off of him.

He held his stomach, gasping for air.

"Don't mess with your big sister Kowalski." She told him.

She grabbed his cheek pinching it.

"Don't make a messy Koko." she cooed at him.

Kowalski snorted, but with a smile and a gleam in his eye.

* * *

><p>Blowhole had fallen asleep on the table.<p>

He was so tired after having that electricity go through his body.

He just laid there, sleeping.

A dream or uh flashback played through his head...

* * *

><p>(Past)<p>

It was after a week after his surgery, he got a brand new bionic eye.

Crystal had stay for a few days to help him cope.

She left last night.

Blowhole sat in his room, working on a new invention.

"Hey Vic! Dude! Where are you?"

Blowhole rolled on his now old skate board.

He exitted out of his room.

He rolled into the front room.

He saw Skipper.

"Oh, hello Skipper. What are doing here?"

He had two other penguins with him.

A tall one with a clipboard in his flippers and a one with a mohawk.

"Victor this is Kowalski and Rico." Skipper introduced.

"Um... hello." Blowhole replied.

He looked down.

"Vic? Are you okay? I heard about your accident and the surgery." Skipper replied.

"I'm fine. My mother was here a few days ago. She was helping me cope with my new disibility. I just miss her."

Skipper rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on. Are you still hung up on her? You need to grow up!"

"She's my mother Skipper! I can't just blow her off like a speck! She's done so much for me."

Kowalski wrote something on his clipboard.

"If I might interfer Skipper, each animal grows up differently."

Skipper shot him a look.

"Skipper, I know you watched over me sort of like a big brother, but if I miss my mother then I'm going to miss her. Besides I got bigger fish to fry."'

The penguins looked at him.

"What do you mean, Vic?" Skipper asked.

"I mean, my dear pen-gu-in. I'm going after those i-i-i-i-i-i-i-inferior humans. They left for me dead. Like humans care about us. We're only their little play things. Only to be their toys of entertianment. No more! I'm getting revenge on them."

"Victor you shouldn't..." Skipper began.

"Why shouldn't I? Those humans took my mother away from me, humilated me since I was a baby, and took away my eye. I'd like you to join me Skipper."

The flat headed penguin stared at him.

He shook his head.

"No. I can't. The humans aren't that bad."

Blowhole snorted.

"Then you're agianst me. I'm sorry Skipper, you were my first friend, now you're my first enemy."

"Victor no."

"It's too late Skipper. The next time we see each other there will be fighting. And don't call me Victor anymore. It's now Dr. Blowhole."

"Victor!"

"Get out of my lair. I don't want to see you anymore."

Blowhole turned his back to him.

Skipper watched his now archenemy go into his room.

He turned to his men.

"Top side boys. We have been dismissed."

Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico exitted out of Blowhole's lair.

There was no friendship between them anymore.

Only bitter hatred.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Wow. That's how you and Blowhole turned into enemies? Intresting.<strong>

**Skipper: What do you mean intresting? You're writing the story.**

**Me: I got it from Blowhole's dairy.**

**Blowhole: Why must you go through my dairy?**

**Me: Because it's intresting. Here take it. *Tosses his dairy back to him***

**Blowhole: *Looks at his dairy***

**Rico: *sniggers***

**Private: Skippah? Did that really happen?**

**Skipper: Yes Private it really happened.**

**Me: Please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Me: People you are making me so happy! I love your reviews! **

**Private: How so?**

**Me: The people who reveiw my story gave me great messages.**

**Skipper: *sarcastic* Goody for you.**

**Me: *Smacks Skipper***

**Skipper: Ow! *rubs area that I hit him* I gave you a compliment! **

**Me: You said it a sarcastic manner.**

**Blowhole: *sniggers***

**Me: Here's Chapter 23.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

Kowalski was working on his invention.

It was almost finish.

It was about the size of a toaster.

There was a screen on the front.

A container was on the back.

Several buttons on the left side.

There was a red, blue, and orange buttons.

A lever on the other side.

"Aaaaand done!" Kowalski exclaimed.

Crystal ran up behind him.

"Are you serious? It's really done?" she asked.

Savio, Hans, Clemson, the lemurs and the rest of the penguins ran into the room.

"What? Is it done?" Private asked.

"Yes!" Kowalski exclaimed, holding his invention over his head.

Skipper looked at it skeptically.

"Are you sure it's going to work?"

"I'm 97% sure." Kowalski answered, patting his invention like a dog.

"What about the 3%?" Clemson asked.

"We blow up." Kowalski explained.

"That's a chance I'm willing to take. Kowalski run it." Skipper demanded.

Kowalski put Mr. Fishy in the container.

He pushed the buttons in a row, then pulled the lever.

Crystal covered her eyes.

The invention started to shake.

It stopped shaking, a soft beeping sound started going off.

She opened her eyes.

A green dot showed on the screen.

It was flashing.

"Kowalski, confirm the area." Skipper demanded.

Kowalski tapped several buttons , enlarging the area the dot.

He nuterlized the area.

"I found the area. Coordinates: 40 degrees 44' 43'' North, 73 degrees 56' 53'' West."

Skipper eyes narrowed.

"Where is that?

"It's an abandon werehouse, in downtown New York."

"Boys, we know where to go, let's move out!"

"We're coming with you." Hans told them.

"No way. The less people the better." Skipper replied.

"You can't fight thosssse ninja catsssss alone." Savio told them.

"Maybe the villains are right Skippah. We might need their help." Private suggested.

Skipper laughed.

"Don't be so naive Private. They are our enemies."

"We are willing to make an alli to rescue Blowhole. He is our friend let a lone a villain." Clemson replied.

"It would be eaiser to fight off the ninjcats sir." Kowalski replied.

Rico started to talk in jibber jabber, waving his arms around like he was fighting the ninjcats.

Kowalski nodded.

"He's right. We'd have a greater chance."

Skipper sighed.

"Then it's decided. You're coming along."

The villains followed them.

"What about us?" Julian exclaimed.

Private looked at them.

"Stay here and comfort Crystal."

Crystal crossed her flippers.

"Just because I'm a female doesn't mean I can't fight. I protected Victor for years. I don't need to be sheltered."

Kowalski went up to her.

"Now Crystal I know how much you love Blowhole, but we can't risk you getting hurt."

Crystal smirked.

"You're afriad of me getting hurt?"

Kowalski nodded.

She grabbed his flipper and pinned him agianst the wall, bending his flipper back.

He cried out in pain.

"I know how to take care of myself baby brother. I save your butt several times, remember?" she told him.

He nodded.

"C-can you let me go now?" he asked.

She released him.

Rico sniggered.

"Besides I want to come too. Victor is my son."

"What we can't let a girl..." Skipper began.

Crystal pinned him to the wall, just like she did with Kowalski earlier.

"Trust me Skipper. I have you in this position. Do you really think I can't take care of myself now?"

"Good enough. You can come." he replied.

She released him.

The lemurs looked at him with a pleading look.

"Might as well take you guys to." Skipper sighed.

* * *

><p>Blowhole woked up to the sound of voices talking.<p>

He yawned.

He looked around.

He was still strapped to the table.

He groaned.

He wanted to get out of here.

He stuggled to losen his straps.

No dice.

Richard rolled into the room.

"Aw did my son wake up from his nappy?" He cooed coldly.

"Evil genuises don't take naps. I was thinking."

"With your eyes close?"

"I do my best thinking with my eye closed." Blowhole lied.

He'd doesn't close his eye to think, he would study videos of his failed plans.

Rethink statergies and make new plans to get back at those who wronged him.

Build inventions to help take over the world.

That was him.

Richard chuckled darkly.

Blowhole looked at him with a confused look.

"I wonder how this would feel?" Richard replied, pulling out the remote.

"No!" Blowhole exclaimed.

His father smiled, pushing the blue button.

The electricity coursed through his body.

He screamed in pain.

Richard laughed evilly at his son's pain.

Blowhole gasped heavily.

His eye closed half way.

He didn't know how long he could take this.

_Pen-gu-ins, Mother._

_Please hurry_ _up!_

His chest heaved in pain.

He felt like he couldn't move.

He whimpered in pain.

"Can't handle a little pain?" Richard sneered.

Blowhole opened his mouth to reply, but another 100 volts of electricity surged through his body.

"Aaaaa!" Blowhole cried, tears of pain sliding down his face.

The electricity stopped.

He panted.

"Oops. My bad. My flipper slipped." Richard replied with a dark chuckle.

Blowhole looked at him in fear.

He knew his time was running out.

_Mother please hurry up._

For all he knew this could be his last day on Earth.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Oooh, high circimstances.<strong>

**Skipper: I can't believe Crystal pinned me! No one could ever take me down!**

**Blowhole: Except her and Cheycartoongirl8. And their both girls.**

**Skipper: Shut up!**

**Me: What did I tell you two about fighting?**

**Skipper: *Points a flipper at Blowhole* He started it.**

**Kowalski: May I please invent something? I'm bored.**

**Me: No! Remember what happened last time? Absouletly not.**

**Kowalski: *hangs head* Yes ma'am.**

**Me: Please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Me: Hello. :)**

**Blowhole: Uuugghh. Is this story almost over?**

**Me: Depends.**

**Blowhole: On what?**

**Me: On my mind.**

**Skipper: Gee how useful.**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Skipper: :P**

**Private: Skippah? Shouldn't you be nicer? This is her story and her house.**

**Skipper: Nope. I'm the commander officer here.**

**Me: Yea you. Here's chapter 24!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

Blowhole was left alone in the room.

He sighed heavily.

_Mother, please hurry up! _

He looked at the ceiling, counting the tiles.

He was so bored.

You'd be too if you were tied up and have your father try and kill you.

He closed his eyes.

He decided to rethink his escape route.

Obviously the penguins were coming, but he wasn't to let them gloat about this for the rest of his life.

He reached his flipper to try and touch his metal eye to shoot the lasers to break the straps.

He tried to bend only to hit his head on the table.

"Ow!" he cried.

He growled at himself.

How could he be so stupid?

He just had to be kidnapped.

He wanted to rub the back of his head so much.

But since his flippers where tied down as well as his chest, he couldn't.

Richard rolled in.

"How's my worthless son?"

Blowhole frowned.

"I'm not worthless! I killed two of my greatest enemies! I'm dangerous!" he exclaimed.

Richard rolled his eyes.

"Riiight. And how's mommy's little boy going to do that?"

Blowhole gritted his teeth.

He hated it when people called him that.

He curled his flippers into fists.

"I...am not...a...Momma's...boy!" he replied through gritted teeth.

Richard scoffed.

"Could've fooled me."

He focused his eyes back to the ceiling.

_Mother, pen-gu-ins, you better hurry._

_I don't want to get killed!_

_Please hurry!_

* * *

><p>Kowalski was holding a tracking device in his flippers.<p>

He had googles on, with his little alien like headphones on, tracking the evil dolphin.

They were riding by the subway, disguised not to let the humans see them.

"How far Kowalski?" Skipper demanded.

"About 20 miles, Skipper." Kowalski answered.

Skipper nodded.

Clemson sighed.

"Clemson dear don't slouch." Crystal told him.

He sat up.

"Mrssss. Blowhole? How did you learn to fight like that?" Savio asked.

"I have a training room in Victor's lair. I train there to be able to protect my little boy."

Hans nodded.

"Why are we talk-a-ting about the crazy dolphin?" Julian demanded.

"Now your highness, Dr. Blowhole is in trouble. Crystal misses him." Maurice explained.

"I guess." Julian muttered.

Mort stared at Julian's feet.

"The royal feet." He drooled.

He jumped on them, wrapping himself around them.

"Mort?" Julian asked.

"Yes?" Mort asked.

"What did I tell you about touching the royal feet?" Julian asked.

"Um... to hug them?" He asked, hoping to persuade his king.

"No." Julian answered, kicking him off.

Crystal looked at the window splattered Mort.

"Is he going to be okay?" She asked Maurice.

"It's common. He'll be fine." Maurice replied, waving it off.

She looked at Mort in concern.

"Don't worry miss Crystal. Mort has experiance of doing that for years." Private told her.

"Oh." She muttered.

Hans flip several pieces of paper at Savio.

"Will you ssssssstop that!" Savio hissed.

Hans looked at him.

"What I'm bored!"

Hans hissed at him dangerously.

"Sorry," Hans muttered.

"You better be." Savio told him.

He looked away from him.

* * *

><p>Richard gave a smug look at his son.<p>

"What are you going to do with me? Blowhole asked.

Richard juggled the remote in his flippers.

Blowhole gulped.

"I don't know son. Maybe I might push this red button."

Blowhole shut his eye as Richard reached to push the red button.

"Then agian," Richard replied.

Blowhole opened his eye to look at him.

"I'll wait till your mother gets here."

"Why?" Blowhole asked.

"To see the look on her face when her sweet obediant lovable little boy is killed before her very eyes." Richard answered.

Blowhole stared at him in horror.

His mouth hanged open.

"I-I... you can't! I mean the whole world to her! Her heart will be broken!" he exclaimed.

Richard smirked.

"Exactly."

Blowhole gulped.

"Wh-why do you want to cause my mother pain?" he whimpered.

Richard shook his head, chuckling.

He pat his son's head.

"My poor sweet naive boy. She ruined my plans. I was going to kill you, but she had to butt in."

He pushed the blue button.

"Aaaaa!" he cried as the 100 volts of electricity pulsed through his body.

Richard chuckled at his son's pain.

Blowhole gasped as the electric pain stopped.

"For someone who claims he's an evil genuis I expected more progress from you son."

Blowhole panted.

"I thought you would manage to escape by now, but you haven't. What kind of evil genuis are you?"

Blowhole wanted to answer.

But the pain inabled him.

"No famous evil dialog? Don't evil genuis rant about their new evil plans to their enemies?" Richard asked.

Blowhole let out a shaky sigh.

"I don't know what see in you? Why she choosed to adopt you? I have no idea."

_She choosed to adopt me because she knew I needed her!_

_You were going to kill me!_

_You want to call her stupid?_

_You're the stupid one!_

_You are using me to get back at her for something that happened years ago!_

_You don't think I'm a man?_

_I witness things I didn't even want!_

_I lost my eye!_

_Mother was seperated from me!_

_You killed my biological mom!_

_You're the pathetic and worthless one!_

_Not me!_

He wanted to scream at him, but knew he couldn't.

He could only hoped, this would be over soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Oh. My. God. That train ride must've been a diaster! *laughs*<strong>

**Skipper: The one thing I lost my patience on was when Hans and Savio started to agrue.**

**Kowalski: Oh yes. Those two almost blew our mission.**

**Blowhole: Seriously? **

**Rico: Uh-huh.**

**Blowhole: Let's hope I never have to travel with them.**

**Me: You can barely stand the penguins. How you can cope with Hans, Savio, and Clemson will be quite intresting.**

**Private: What do you mean miss?**

**Me: Nothing Private. It was just a question I was thinking.**

**Private: Oh. Can I ask them to review?**

**Me: Yes you can.**

**Private: Please review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Me: Behold! The chapter of violence!**

**Skipper: Seriously?**

**Me: Yep. There will me alot of fighting in this one.**

**Skipper: Yes!**

**Blowhole: What about me? What am I going to do in this chapter?**

**Me: In time my dear dolphin, in time. I can't spoil it for my veiwers.**

**Kowalski: I suppose it would ruin the surprise.**

**Rico: Uh-huh.**

**Private: It's like watching the Lunacorns!**

**Me: Uh sure. Enjoy Chapter 25.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

Skipper, the penguins, Crystal, the lemurs and the villains got off the subway.

They stared at the dark, gloomy wooden warehouse.

"Boys and Crystal. This is where Blowhole is. We have to be in stealth mode if we want to get him."

They nodded, except Julian.

"Uh, why are we doing this agian?" he asked.

Skipper rolled his eyes.

"We're saving Blowhole from his dad."

"And dat is a bad thing?"

Skipper slapped his forehead.

"Yes Ring Tail it is! His dad is trying to kill him!"

"Oh. Maybe I can do a super-i-ty spy things. Slip in and out, fighting, and we can have code names!" Julian exclaimed.

"Absolutely not! We work in shadows man. We do not go by codenames."

"I like codenames." Mort exclaimed.

Julian rolled his eyes, then kicked him.

"Weeeee!" Mort exclaimed, flying through the air.

"How do we get in?" Skipper demanded.

"I suggest we go through the window." Kowalski replied, tapping his clipboard with a picture of a window.

Private walked up to the door.

He looked at it and pushed it open.

"Or we could go through the door." Private suggested.

Kowalski frowned.

"Sure. If you want go through the easy way." he replied.

Skipper nodded.

The walked through the door.

Careful not to reveal themselves.

"So were would he put Blowhole at?" Clemson asked.

Crystal scanned the perimeter.

A soft groan was heard.

"Did you hear that?" she asked.

"Hear what?" Maurice asked.

"Shh!" Rico exclaimed.

Maurice nodded.

Mort saw a rope swinging.

"Oooh, hi rope. Do you want to play?" he asked.

He grabbed the rope, pulling on it.

However, that wasn't a rope.

Nooo, it was a cat's tail.

It was a Ninjcat.

The cat let out a yowl of pain.

It was Trevor, the leader of the Ninjcats.

He held his tail, rubbing it.

He saw Mort, the penguins, Julian, Maurice, and the Villains.

"Intruders!" He yowled.

"Our cover has been blown." Skipper told them.

The other Ninjcats jumped out, in a fighting stance.

"Boys, attack!" Skipper exclaimed.

The cats attacked them.

Skipper dodged a cat, grabbing it's tail and swinging it into two others.

Private kicked on in its face.

Savio wrapped three, squeezing them.

Hans stood back to back with Rico, each fighting a cat.

Clemson bit and scratched one.

Kowalski karate chopped one.

Crystal motioned the lemurs to follow her.

Julian was about to protest, but she grabbed his mouth and dragged him with her.

She saw a room, opened.

They snuck into it.

Hoping Richard wouldn't see them.

Crystal looked back at the fight, then towards the room.

She saw Blowhole on the table, sleeping.

"Victor!" She exclaimed.

Before she could take a step, a cage fell on top of them.

The gasped in surprise, except Mort.

"Ooh big metal thingies." Mort replied.

"Uh Mort. We are in a cage." Maurice explained.

"What's a cage?" he asked.

"Apparently this you stupid Mort." Julian answered.

Crystal shook her head.

"A cage, my sweet Mort, is a big box with metal bars, usually unescapably unless you have a key." She explained.

"Oh. Okay!" Mort replied.

Richard rolled into the room.

"My dear Crystal. What a lovely surprise. I had a feeling you would come after your son."

"What have you done to him?" She demanded.

"You'll see." he replied with a devillish grinned.

He pulled out the remote.

"Uh, what does that do?" Julian asked pointing at the remote.

"This is a little something I've been using lately" Richard replied cooly.

He pushed the blue button.

Blowhole woke up to 100 volts of electricity.

He cried out in pain, tears falling down his face.

The pain stopped and he started to pant.

"Victor!" Crystal cried.

He turned his head to see her.

"Mother!" he exclaimed.

"How sweet is this? A little family reunion." Richard cooed heartlessly.

"You're a bad man!" Mort told him.

"Ah, ah, ah." he replied, waving the remote.

Blowhole looked at him with panic in his eye.

"I have the power to kill him. You say the wrong thing, he gets shocked or he dies."

Crystal gasped.

"You wouldn't!"

"I would." Richard answered.

Trevor walked into the room.

He was scratched, had a black eye, fur was missing from his ear and the left was drooping.

"Sir, the penguins and Blowhole's friends have been captured."

"Excellent! Let's bring them in!" Richard replied.

The other Ninjcats brought the penguins and villains in a cage, sitting it next to Crystal and the lemurs.

"Ah, my son's attempted rescuers. How does it feel to fail?" he asked.

"Not very good." Private answered.

Richard smirked.

"Good. You all get to see my son perish before your eyes."

"You said you wouldn't harm him until the end of the month!" Kowalski exclaimed.

"I lied." Richard explained.

Savio hissed.

"You're a monssssster."

Richard smiled.

"Thank you."

He turned to his son.

"Come now son. Aren't you happy that you can see your precious mommy before you die?"

Blowhole just laid there limp.

Too exhausted to move.

What was to become of them?

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Cliff hanger! <strong>

**Rico: Aw man.**

**Me: I know Rico. It was good wasn't it.**

**Skipper: Finally action!**

**Blowhole: Crystal isn't going to die is she?**

**Me: I ain't spilling.**

**Kowalski: *pushing the beads on his abacus* That means she has a 67% of dieing.**

**Private: You're not serious K'walski?**

**Me: No he's not. He's going to ruin the story if he does.**

**Kowalski: Yeah but...**

**Me: No buts. Please review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Me: Hello my lovely reviewers.**

**Skipper: What about us?**

**Me: Hello my lovely reviewers and the Penguins.**

**Blowhole: What about me?**

**Me: *Angry* Uugghh. Hello my lovely reviewers, Penguins, and Dr. Blowhole. Happy?**

**Penguins and Blowhole: Yes.**

**Me: Good. I am sadly to admit that our story is almost over.**

**Blowhole: Hurray! I don't have to be humiliated anymore!**

**Skipper: What a shame. I was hoping to hear more between you and your mommy.**

**Blowhole: Shut up!**

**Me: Not agian. Here's Chapter 26, while I handle things here, agian.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 26<p>

Blowhole looked at his friends, his enemies, the lemurs, and his mother in the cage.

He breathed heavily.

This was all his fault.

If he wasn't born then Crystal would've never adopted him.

He wouldn't be in this mess with his life on the line.

It was a major guilt trip.

Richard had left them.

"I'm sorry." he rasped out to them.

They looked at him.

"This is all my fault." he continued.

"No it's not Victor." Crystal told him.

He looked at her with his sad, depressing eye.

"How do you know mother? I caused all this. If I wasn't born..."

"Don't even think that way." she snapped.

Blowhole looked at her.

"She's right." Kowalski replied. "Blaming yourself won't make this better."

"Ap ap ap ap ap. Let him continue." Skipper replied.

Blowhole let out a deep sigh.

"Actually, I have an idea." Maurice replied.

"What isssss it?" Savio asked.

"We're either going to need a blowtorch or dynamite." Maurice replied.

Rico throw up both.

He held them up.

"We are going to blow this joint." Maurice replied.

Rico laughed manically.

"Everyone in the corner! Duck and cover! Things are going to get messy!" Skipper told them.

Rico lit the dynamite and threw it into the oppisite corner.

He jumped with the rest, perparing for the cage to open.

A loud explosion burst the metal bars opened.

"Tada!" Rico exclaimed.

"Since now that you are out, get us out! I command you!" Julian told them.

"Just be patient." Crystal told them.

They coward into the corner has Rico placed a lit dynamite on the outside.

Another loud of explosion.

Clemson had went over to Blowhole, unstrapping him.

Blowhole rolled off the table.

He pushed a botton on his metal eye, summoning his Segway to him.

He got on.

"What about dad? If he finds that I'm gone he's gonna kill us." he told them.

"Leave that to me." Crystal told him.

Blowhole shook his head.

"No mother. I can't let you fight him. He'll kill you."

She pat his head.

"A mother has got to do anything to protect her child."

He shook his head.

"No. Then my dream will come true. I don't want it too!"

She shushed him calmly.

"I swear I'll be okay." she told him.

He looked at her.

"You promise?"

"Don't I always keep my promise?"

He nodded.

"Except for that one when I was..."

"That wasn't my fault." she told him.

"Well, well, well. Look who escaped." Richard sneered, rolling out of the shadows.

They turned around to see him.

Blowhole rolled back behind the penguins.

"You think you're pretty smart don't you?" Richard asked.

"Well," Kowalski began, "I don't like to toot my horn..."

"I wasn't talking about you!" Richard snapped. "I was talking about him."

He pointed at Blowhole.

Blowhole gulped.

"D-don't look at me. I didn't plan the escape."

Richard didn't look like he believed him.

Cystal looked at him.

"Let's get one thing clear." She told him.

She took several threatning threats towards him

"You have caused nothing but pain and misery to my son. He can't even sleep properly without having nightmares about you. You have hurt my baby with your abuse to him for these past few days. You just got yourself one mad momma. And you are going to pay." She growled.

"I don't think so." Richard answered.

He pushed the blue botton on the remote.

Blowhole fell to the ground, electricity surging through him.

He wailed in pain.

The pain stop.

Leaving him whimpering in pain on the floor.

"Don't mess with me. I still have this remote. As long as I have it, he is at my mercy. I could kill him at any chance I want to. All I need to do is push this red button." Richard explained.

"You wouldn't." Hans gasped.

Clemson had snuck behind Richard while he was talking.

Dolphins may be smart, but this one can be a complete idiot half the time.

Clemson jumped on him, covering his eyes.

"Get off of me!" Richard demanded, shaking his head to get the red lemur off.

Rico jumped up and grabbed the remote from his flippers.

He ran to keep it away from Richard only to be tripped by Trevor.

Trevor caught the remote running off.

Kowalski stuck his foot out, tripping the lead Ninjcat.

The remote fell into his flippers.

He belly slid off.

One of the Ninjcats, jumped on him, the remote falling into its paws.

Skipper kicked it on its side, catching the remote.

A cat jumped him, knocking him down, the remote flying in the air.

The cat caught it, taking off.

Savio swung his tail, tripping the cat.

Maurice caught the remote.

"Crystal, go long!" he called.

She belly slid acrossed the room.

The cats running towards him.

(Imagine the scene with the dodos in Ice Age where they were treating the melon like a football)

Maurice threw the remote as he was tackled.

Crystal caught it.

"I got it!" she exclaimed. "Rico hammer!"

Rico threw up a hammer, sliding it to her.

She sat the remote top side, the buttons facing the wall.

She smashed the remote, bits of pieces and electricity flying out.

"No!" Richard exclaimed, when he finally got Clemson off of him.

"You will never harm my son with this ever agian." Crystal told him.

"Boys. Our mission has been achieved. Let's get him out." Skipper told them.

Savio wrapped himself around Blowhole, dragging him out of the warehouse.

Rico looked at Skipper.

"Kaboom?" he asked.

Skipper nodded, smiling.

"Yes Rico, Kaboom."

Rico smirked, throwing up a bomb.

They ran out of the warehouse, leaving Richard and the cats as the warehouse collasped.

Skipper and his team high flippered each other.

"Boys we've done good today." Skipper told his team.

Blowhole let out a gasped of pain.

"Don't worry baby. We're going to get you home." Crystal told him, rubbing his head. "You're safe now."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yay. Blowhole's been rescued!<strong>

**Blowhole: Then how come I'm still in pain?**

**Me: I'll get to that in the next chapter.**

**Private: What happened to Richard and the Ninjcats?**

**Kowalski: With my calculations I say there's a 90% chance they didn't make it out in time.**

**Rico: Kaboom! *laughs manically***

**Skipper: That's a news of a job well down. High five boys.**

**Penguins: *High five each other***

**Me: Okay. Please review!**


	27. The Last Chapter!

**Me: It's the end!**

**Private: *fearfully* Th-the end?**

**Blowhole: The humans have finally fallen! Hurray!**

**Me: No! Of the story!**

**Private: Oh that's okay then.**

**Blowhole: *Whines***

**Me: Cheer up Blowhole. We get to see what happened after Chapter 26.**

**Blowhole: But I'm still gonna die in embarrassment!**

**Kowalski: Impossible. There has never been a case of anyone dieing of embarrassment.**

**Blowhole: Then I'll be the first.**

**Me: No you won't so stop being a baby.**

**Blowhole: I am not a baby!**

**Me & Skipper: Riiiight.**

**Me: Here's C****hapter 27!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 27<p>

They arrived at Blowhole's lair.

The evil dolphin was laying in the medical wing.

He has been yelping in pain when ever something electical went on, off, or was changing.

So Kowalski suggested he take a look of what was causing him pain.

"Now Blowhole this is going to be a little pinch."

He jabbed a needle in his flipper.

"Ow! You said it was only going to pinch!" Blowhole whined.

"Yea I lied."

The screen turned onto his his blood stream, small nanobots on his blood cells.

"What are those?" he demanded.

"Electrical nanobots. They're the reason why you keep getting shock."

"How do we get them out then?"

"You are going into deep sleep while I perform a type of surgery that will remove the nanobots." Kowalski explained.

"So your going to use a form of Ether on me?" Blowhole asked.

"Something like that."

Blowhole gave him a confused look.

Rico smacked him with an iron pan.

The dolphin was knocked out.

"What did you do that for?" Crystal asked.

"It's one way we could knock him out." Kowalski explained.

"And you couldn't use anything else?"

The genuis penguin shrugged.

Rico chuckled darkly.

"Now to perform the surgery." Kowalski replied.

* * *

><p>Blowhole woked up to see the penguins, his friends, the lemurs and Crystal looking at him.<p>

"Hello crazy dolphin. Good to see ya a wake." Julian greeted.

"Huh?" Blowhole asked, still halfway asleep.

"Shh, it's okay sweetie." Crystal told him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"The surgery was a success! All the nanobots have been removed from your bloodstream." Kowalski told him.

Blowhole looked at him, then laid his head back on the table.

He was still wore out from today.

"You can go ahead and sleep. I'll check on you later." Crystal told him, kissing his head.

He shut his eyes, taking a deep breath.

Sleep sounded soooo good right now.

They left the room, leaving him be.

Blowhole curled into a ball.

He was so glad to be back home.

No more waking in fear of when Richard was going to kill him.

He was safe at home, in his lair.

There was no more worrying about getting shocked every minute.

The only thing he had to worry about was getting revenge on the penguins and Crystal embarrassing him.

One of the lobsters walked in.

Obviously to see if he was okay.

The lobster was checking to see if he was breathing.

The lobster gave a statisfying nod and walked out.

Dr. Blowhole may be as evil as you believe but he did care enough about the lobsters to let him live with him and give them food and some benifits.

So they did care about him.

He was their boss and maybe deep down, their friend.

Blowhole nuzzled his chest.

He stuck his flipper in his mouth sucking it.

Purring in his sleep.

Or at least that's what it sound like.

Crystal walked in to check on him.

She smiled at her sleeping son.

She jumped up next to him.

She started to stroke his head.

She started to sing their lullaby.

"_Hush my baby don't cry a peep,_

_The moon's in the sky_

_Count the sheep_

_One, two, three, four_

_Hush shush shh snore_

_Where, where back and forth_

_One, two, three, four_

_I said hush, shush, shh, snore_

_One, two, three, Foouurr_

_Sleep tight my son til morn,"_

Blowhole had cuddled agianst her.

She smiled as he rubbed his nose agianst her side.

She loved watching him sleep.

It's like all the bad things that had happened in the world melted.

He sighed heavily.

Breathing in her scent.

His smile widen.

"My sweet baby. My little Victor." she whispered to him.

She kissed his head once agian.

She sat there, rubbing the top of his down to his back.

Hans looked in the door way.

He smiled.

He took a picture.

This is one thing he was going to love using agianst him.

He left, sniggering with glee.

"Watch ya got there Hans?" Clemson asked.

"Just a little black mail." Hans replied in his German accent.

The red lemurs eye sparkled with mischevousness.

"Let me see!"

Hans gave him the camera.

Clemson chuckled at the picture.

It was perfect.

"It's perfect! But we need to save this for the right moment." Clemson told him.

"Ssssave what for the right moment?" Savio asked.

Hans showed him the picture.

The boa constictor chuckled at the picture.

"I will put this with my stuff." The puffin told them.

Crystal walked out.

"Oh hello boys."

"Hello." They greeted.

"I was just checking on Victor to see if he was okay."

"Quite understandable." Clemson replied.

"We should be going. It was nice meeting you Dr. Mammal Fish's mommy." Hans replied.

The villains left.

"We should be heading back to the zoo." Skipper told her.

"Thank you for saving my son. Good bye." she told them.

They waved good bye.

This was going to be a start of something wonderful.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: The End!<strong>

**Blowhole: Finally!**

**Skipper: Are you serious? No more Blowhole getting embarrassed? No more action?**

**Me: Nope. It's over.**

**Kowalski: That's too bad.**

**Rico: *nodding* Yup.**

**Private: Till next time.**

**Me: Good bye and please review! Til next time! Bye!**


End file.
